Red and Purple
by Kia-Andrea
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP!cerita ini tentang GaaIno di kehidupan sekolah mereka semasa SMA. mungkin udah agak mainstream, Ino yang ketemu sama anak baru dan yup. tebakan anda benar, dia adalah Gaara. awalnya ga ada rasa eh jadi cinta,tapi perjalanan cinta mereka banyak cerita,ada sedih, gangguan dari luar, etc
1. Chapter 1

Purple and Red

Minna-san, this is my very first fanfiction, and luckily or maybe surprisingly,this is a GaaIno fic . hope you like it minna-san.

Mohon maaf kalo agak (atau bahkan cenderung sangat) mengecewakan dan banyak kesalahan penulisan,gramatika atau whatever you call it, saya mohon maaf tapi saya mohon dengan sangat, please kindly click and then type some review for me soalnya itu akan sangat berguna banget buat saya, kritikan ataupun bahkan bash saya terima soalnya saya anggap itu sebagai pil pahit yang menyehatkan

Finally i just wanna say "Hope you enjoy it, selamat membaca minna-san!"

Disclaimer © Naruto ® is belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Romance (?) / Teenage lifestyle

Pairing : Sabaku no Gaara and Yamanaka Ino

Warning : AU , OOC, misstyping , Gaje,alay,abal,ancur and etc whatever you call it :D

Chapter 1. Pertemuan Pertama

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat menyebalkan untuk Ino,pasalnya dia lupa untuk membawa buku tugas pelajaran Fisika yang tentu saja merupakan momok bagi setiap siswa kelas XI di Konohagakure High School. Betapa tidak? guru Fisika kelas XI terkenal dengan perangainya yang galak dan tak segan-segan untuk menghukum siswa yang kedapatan tidak mengerjakan tugas ataupun lupa untuk membawa buku tugasnya.

Dan hari itu Ino kedapatan tidak membawa buku tugasnya oleh Mei Terumi-sensei,demikianlah nama guru Fisika kelas XI di sekolah itu. Sebagai hukuman, Ino disuruh untuk mengerjakan ulang soal itu dan tentu saja dengan jumlah soal 20 kali lipat daripada jumlah soal semestinya. "tapi Sensei,saya kan belum mengerti soal – soal ini!" Ino mencoba untuk memprotes. "Bukankah sudah saya katakan, tidak ada yang boleh membantah tentang hukuman,kamu sudah seharusnya mengerti Yamanaka,atau kamu ingin saya skors?" jawab Mei-Sensei. "B..Baik Sensei,wa katta" ucap Ino sambil tertunduk lesu.

Nasib sungguh tak adil kala itu bagi Ino,karena hanya dialah satu-satunya siswa yang mendapat hukuman dari Mei-Sensei. Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. "Ino-Pig kamu sudah selesai dengan hukumanmu? Tanya Sakura salah satu teman terbaiknya. "ya gitu deh!" jawab Silvi sekenanya sambil menyantap bento kegemarannya. "minna-san,tahu gak kalo besok kita bakalan kedatangan murid baru?" Tenten bertanya diiringi dengan gelengan kepala kedua temannya itu."baru saja aku menguping saat aku sedang di ruang guru,katanya besok bakal ada anak baru di kelas kita,cowok,dan aku harap anak baru itu wajahnya tampan,kaya raya,pokoknya TOP deh!" sambung Tenten. "ah kamu! mimpi aja kerjaannya!" Sakura mendengus diiringi seringai Ino."udah deh, kamu buruan pesen makanan sana,keburu masuk lagi!" Saku berkata pada Tenten."iya ya,tapii….pesen apa ya?" Tenten bertanya pada diri sendiri."sudah, pesan takoyaki saja sana!" ujar Ino yang lebih terkesan memerintah. "Ino-chan , Sakura-chan!" tiba- tiba Hinata memanggil "mengapa kalian meninggalkan aku sendiri? Aa..aku kan tidak ter.. terbiasa sendiri, ano.. gomenasai, tadi aku terlalu lama di kelas" sambungnya seraya duduk di dekat kedua temannya itu. Belum sempat Ino dan Sakura menjawab, gadis yang bernama Hinata itu langsung menanyakan keberadaan Tenten. "Tenten sedang memesan makanan, kamu sudah makan Hina-chan?" kata Sakura. "ano, sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Aaa... aku... aku... sedang berdiet"jawab Hinata nyaris berbisik sambil menunduk dan jelas terlihat mukanya memerah. "APA? KAMU BERDIET HINATA?" timpal kedua temannya dengan volume suara yang kencang. Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, tiba-tiba saja Tenten sudah datang dan diam mematung "apakah itu benar Hinata?kamu diet?" kata Tenten. Hinata mengangguk lemah dan tetap menunduk malu. Mulutnya sekarang terkatup seperti akan mengeluarkan kata namun yang terdengar hanya ucapan lirih berbisik "ano, aaaa...aku berdiet karena..." " karena apa Hinata?" Sakura langsung menyambar begitu saja. Yang ditanya hanya menjawab "kkkaa..karena..karena... Naruto-kun" hening sejenak namun tiba-tiba. "HAH? HANYA DEMI ANAK SUPER BERISIK YANG MENYEBALKAN ITU? Ujar ketiga temannya itu.

Belum sempat Hinata mengkonfirmasi ketiga temannya, tiba-tiba seseorang telah berdiri di belakang mereka, seorang siswa laki-laki bernama Neji yang notabene adalah kakak Hinata. "apa aku tidak salah dengar, Hinata?" ujarnya datar nyaris tanpa intonasi dan emosi namun tetap terdengar ada nada keterkejutan dan sedikit nada kesal. "N..Neji-neechan?" kata Hinata sambil mendongak dan syok mendapati kakaknya mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya tersebut. "eehhh, neji-senpai sejak kapan? Ino mencoba menetralkan suasana namun gagal. "ikut aku Hinata" perintah Neji. "D..demo, a...aku..aku..." hinata menjawab dengan ketakutan. "Neji-senpai, biarkan Hinata istirahat sejenak bersama kami, dia butuh udara segar senpai, kasihan dia" bela Tenten. "aku tidak berbicara pada kalian, yang aku ajak bicara hanyalah hinata" kata neji datar. Terlihat Ino tengah berbisik-bisik pada Sakura dan Hinata tertunduk lesu. Jelas sekali Hinata enggan mengikuti ajakan (atau mungkin perintah) Neji untuk ikut dengannya. "Ia masih ingin bersama kami, senpai!" Tenten masih berusaha menolong Hinata. Terlihat Neji akan mengucapkan sesuatu namun bel tanda masuk sudah terdengar. Hinata bersyukur akan hal itu "Kami-sama, ariigatou!" batinnya.

Saat Pulang

"Tenten,Sakura,Ino, ano...ariigatou,ne!" ujar Hinata di pintu depan kelasnya. "tak usah dipikirkan Hinata,kami kan sahabatmu!" jawab Ino yang diiringi anggukan Tenten dan Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja Karin,Matsuri dan Tayuya menghadang jalan mereka yang akan pulang. "Heh Ino-Babi apa kau tidak punya urat malu hah?" kata Matsuri pada Ino. "acuhkan saja Ino" bisik Sakura pada Ino. Mereka berempat pun dengan entengnya pergi meninggalkan mereka sambil lalu, namun... "Ino,kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkan Sai? Kau kan hanya seorang anak yatim miskin penjual bunga? Dan lagi otak udangmu, gayamu yang sok cantik bisa menjadi primadona sekolah ini?" ujar Matsuri sengit. "dan kamu Sakura, dahimu yang lebar,kamu kan Cuma anak miskin yang tidak jelas, masih berani bersekolah disini, jangan bermimpi bisa mendapatkan Sasuke!" kata Karin sengit kepada Sakura. Langkah mereka berempatpun terhenti. Hinata pun berkata "Ano, sumimasen kalau ka..kalian masih menghina temanku, akan kulaporkan pada Neji-neechan!" "kamu mau mengadu Hinata?" kata Tayuya meledek. "ano, aa..aku tidak segan-segan!" hinata menjawab. "baik, tapi akan kubeberkan rahasiamu, jangan menyesal ya Hinata" kata Karin seraya mengajak kedua temannya pergi. Begitu mereka pergi, Hinata pun terkulai lemas, ketiga temannya mencoba menolong. "Hinata, maaf, gara2 aku dan Sakura, kamu jadi mohon maaf, Hina-chan" kata Ino sambil menahan air mata. Belum sempat Hinata menjawab Neji telah datang menjemput Hinata, "ada apa ini, kenapa Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu pada mereka. "gomenasai senpai, tadi Hinata ..." Sakura mencoba menjawab namun dipotong oleh Hinata:"ano, aku tidak apa2, ayo pulang nee-chan, jaa ne Sakura,Ino,Tenten sayoonara" Neji dan Hinata pun pergi. "Ino, aku benar-benar tidak enak sama Hinata, dia terlalu baik, lebih baik nanti malam kita conference call untuk meminta maaf pada Hinata, bagaimana Ino? Tanya dan tenten pun mengangguk, "ayo pulang !" ajak tenten mencairkan suasana.

Sorenya di Kediaman Yamanaka

Kriiiiiiiiinggggg kriiiiiiiiiiiiingggg

"Ino angkat telponnya, hime" teriak ayahnya dari dapur.

"Iya Tou-san!"

"moshi moshi,Yamanaka disini"

"Ino, apa itu kau? Ini aku Konan-Sensei"

"Oh sensei, ano...ada apa anda menelepon saya malam ini?"

"justru itu Ino, aku ingin meminta tolong padamu, apa kau bersedia?"

"ano, Konan-sensei, anda meminta tolong apa ya?"

"begini Ino, besok sekolah kita akan kedatangan murid baru, aku tidak bisa menyambutnya tepat waktu,jadi kuharap besok pagi jam 06.30 kau bisa menemaninya di ruangan Tsunade-sama sampai aku atau beliau datang, selain itu aku ingin kau bertukar tempat duduk, nanti kau duduk bersama dia, sedangkan khusus untuk sakura,Ino dan tenten akan kusediakan bangku tiga orang di belakang, bagaimana, kau bersedia kan?"

"Soo desu ka, aku bisa Konan-Sensei"

"oh ya, aku lupa memberitahu, gomenasai, dia itu anak laki-laki,dia pindahan dari Sunagakure High School"

"nani? Anak laki-laki,sensei?

"ya Ino, dia anak laki-laki, dia tampan loh, cocok untukmu... kau mengerti kan?

"wakarimashita" ujar Ino seraya blushing

"bagus kalau begitu, sampai nanti ya Ino, oyasuminasai"

"chotto matte sensei, demo...siapa namanya sensei?" ujar Ino namun terlambat, sambungan telepon telah terputus.

"bagaimana aku bisa mengenali dan menemaninya , aku bahkan tidak tahu nama dan ciri-cirinya"

KRIIIINGGGGGGGG

"moshi-moshi Konan Sensei, siapa nama anak laki-laki itu, bagaimana cir-cirinya, benarkah dia tampan?" ujar Ino saat mengangkat teleponnya dan sambil pipinya merona

"kau bicara apa Ino, ini aku Sakura"

Ino terdiam dan sangat malu

"heyyy in-babi kamu masih disitu, bukankah kita harus conference call? Dan heyy siapa anak laki-laki yang kau bicarakan? Apakah si anak baru yang dibicarakan tenten itu, jangan bilang Konan-Sensei yang memintamu untuk menjadi guide-nya? Dan heyy chotto matte ne, kau tadi bilang dia tampan?"

Ino diberondong pertanyaan yang makin membuatnya menciut.

"ano, gomenasai aku harus membantu tou-san,jaa nee dahi lebar" langsung Ino menutup teleponnya.

"huh dasar Ino Babi, kau berhutang cerita padaku, liat saja akan kubuat kau membuka mulutmu besok" ujar Sakura di seberang sana.

"baka Ino, kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri. "pasti besok mereka akan menginterogasiku" pikirnya.

To Be Continued

Minna-san maaf kalau chapter ini sangat sangat disappointing, alurnya mudah ketebak, buruk, jelek, hancur, alurnya buru2, dan apapun itu

I admit it that it is a very short chapter, tapi tenang aja, saya bakal effort supaya serial ini bisa cepet selesai ('_')9

But please, i need your review.

Jangan ragu untuk memberikan saya review ya

Btw, HIDUP GAARA-INO! MERDEKA *plak gara2salah tempat -_-


	2. Chapter 2

Minna-san makasih ya udah review dan udah mau baca fic saya ini.

I would like to say thousands thanks to :

El-Cierto

Yuki Tsukushi

Jenny Eun-Chan

Makasih ya buat masukan dari kalian, I love you guys

Oh iya, saya sekalian mau bilang kalo fic yang saya buat ini, terinspirasi dari beberapa fic yang pernah saya baca, dari Dorama Hana Yori Dango, dan selebihnya ide saya sendiri.

Finally i just wanna say "Hope you enjoy it, selamat membaca minna-san!"

Disclaimer © Naruto ® is belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Romance (?) / Teenage lifestyle

Pairing : Sabaku no Gaara and Yamanaka Ino

Warning : AU , OOC, misstyping , Gaje,alay,abal,ancur, EYD parah and etc whatever you call it :D

: penggalan chapter lalu :

"ano, gomenasai aku harus membantu tou-san,jaa nee dahi lebar" langsung Ino menutup teleponnya.

"huh dasar Ino Babi, kau berhutang cerita padaku, liat saja akan kubuat kau membuka mulutmu besok" ujar Sakura di seberang sana.

"baka Ino, kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri. "pasti besok mereka akan menginterogasiku" pikirnya.

Chapter 2

Belum genap empat langkah Ino beranjak dari telepon, tiba – tiba lagi- lagi teleponnya bordering.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG 

"Haaahhhh, pasti si dahi lebar lagi yang nelpon" Ino membatin demikian.

"moshi moshi, kediaman Yamanaka disini" Ino berbicara sopan pada lawan bicaranya.

"Ino-Chan, hiks… kaukah itu?" Hinata berbicara diselingi tangisan rupanya.

"Hi..hinata-chan? Kau kenapa menangis?"

"I…Ino-chan, a…aku… aku ingin bercerita…"

"Yasudah, ayo ceritakan apa masalahmu, _I'm all ears_ Hinata"

"baik, tapi conference call ya, aku sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Sakura-Chan dan Tenten-chan"

"Ta….tapi Hinata…."

"kau keberatan ya Ino-chan?" terdengar suara Hinata menandakan kekecewaan.

"oh..tidak..tidak apa-apa kok Hinata, tapi sebaiknya kita conference call via ponsel saja ya, aku lelah berbicara di telepon rumah, aku ingin ngobrol sambil tiduran di kamar, 5 menit lagi telepon ke ponselku ya Hinata, Jaa!"

5 menit kemudian

"APPAAAA? JADI BETUL APA KATA SAKURA?" Seru Tenten di tengah-tengah conference call mereka (rupanya Ino sudah menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka)

"Ya, begitulah" jawab Ino

"Kenapa kau tak telepon Konan-Sensei saja untuk minta detail yang lebih baik tentang si anak baru itu?" Sakura bertanya

"Aku malas Sakura, lagipula toh besok semua pasti jadi lebih jelas" ujar Ino.

"Ya terserah kau saja lah, oh iya minna, aku mau cerita,, dan ini merupakan kabar terbaik dan pengalaman terindah yang pernah terjadi padaku loh!" Sakura berbicara dengan sangat antusias.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kamu dapat durian runtuh ya?" cecar Tenten

"Ano, Sakura-chan, aku juga ingin bercerita" sela Hinata

"Hmmm sebaiknya Hinata dulu saja yang cerita" usul Ino

"Ano, minna, aaaa….aku tadi sepulang sekolah, Neji-niichan tidak langsung mengantarkanku pulang, tapi mampir dulu di _Science Club_, dan….." Hinata tidak langsung melanjutkan rupanya dan hal ini tentu membuat teman-temannya penasaran.

"Ada apa Hinata?" seru Ino,Tenten dan Sakura

"A…ano, Shino-kun menyatakan cinta padaku dan aku langsung menerimanya, dan yang memalukan… aku,.,.. aku… aku pingsan" lanjut Hinata

"APA? BENARKAH? KYAAAAAAAAA…" seru Ino, Tenten dan Sakura dengan excited-nya

"Selamat ya Hinata!" Ino mengucapkannya dengan tulus

"Jangan lupa besok traktirnya ya , hihihi!" sambung Tenten

"Wah, rupanya dream comes true ya..selamat ya Hinata!" kali ini Sakura yang mengucapkan selamat.

"Matte Sakura-chan, bukankah kamu juga ingin bercerita tadi?" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan topic.

" Ehmm, besok aja deh, biar kalian penasaran, hihiihihi…daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kita bernostalgia?" Sakura ngeles

"Nosatalgia apa dahi lebar?" Sergah Ino

"Itu loh, tentang cirri-ciri laki-laki yang kita sukai, bukankah waktu junior dulu kita punya semacam list ciri-ciri anak laki-laki yang kita sukai, kalo aku kan sukanya yang cool,keren, pendiam,cerdas,tampan,hebat,dan kece. Ya semacam Sasuke-kun!" jelas Sakura dengan penuh kegembiraan.

"ciri-ciri kita sama ya Sakura, aku suka Neji-senpai karena dia juga cool,pendiam,keren,tampan,cerdas dan hebat." Ujar Tenten

"APA? Jadi kamu naksir Neji-senpai kakaknya Hinata?" sela Ino

"Iya, aku belum pernah cerita ke kamu ya Ino? Maaf .. mungkin waktu aku cerita, kamu sedang dispensasi cheers." Jawab Tenten

"Hm, sudahlah, aku juga sama , suka yang cool,keren,tampan,cerdas dan hebat. Tapi… entah kenapa, rasa sukaku pada Sasuke-kun agak sedikit berkurang." Jawab Ino

"kenapa begitu Ino? Tanya Sakura pada Ino

"Entahlah, jidat, mungkin karena Sasuke-kun terlalu banyak memiliki bukan berarti aku menyerah loh Sakura!" jawab Ino

"…." Sakura tidak mampu membalas lagi

"ano, Shino-kun juga sama dengan criteria yang ada, dia cool, pendiam, tampan, dan pintar" sela Hinata

"…" hening sejenak

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, RUPANYA KITA KOMPAK YA… BESTFRIEND FOREVER" teriak mereka bersamaan (kali ini Hinata OOC)

Keesokan harinya

"Tou-san, aku berangkat ya, sampai nanti" Ino berpamitan pada ayahnya

"Lho, ini kan masih sangat pagi? Kalau begitu ini uang jajanmu dan hati-hati di jalan, Hime"

"Wakarimashitta, Jaa"

Kemudian Ino segera berlari menuju Halte Bus supaya Ia tidak terlambat mengingat Ia ditugasi untuk menjadi _guide_ bagi seorang murid baru di kelasnya. "Kenapa aku jadi agak tegang begini ya?" Ino membatin demikian.

DRRTTT DRRTTT

"Hmmm, sms ya, nanti sajalah didalam Bis baru kubuka." Batin Ino melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Halte Bus.

DDDDRRRTTTTT DRRRRRRTTTTT DRRRTTTTTTTTT DRRRTTTTT

"panggilan ya?" batin Ino seraya mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku.

"Moshi-moshi Konan-Sensei" jawab Ino dengan sopan

"Ino maaf saya tidak bias ke sekolah pagi ini, nanti yang akan mengantar murid baru ke kelas adalah Anko-Sensei, oh iya, nama anak baru itu Rei Gaara, dia berambut merah. Sampai nanti ya Ino" ujar Konan-Sensei yang langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"selalu begitu, di saat aku ingin bertanya malah dimatikan" ujar Ino kesal. Tak piker panjang dia langsung menuju Halte Bus dan tak sampai 3 menit dia duduk, Bis yang dia nantikan sudah datang.

Di dalam Bis, Ino kemudian teringat akan sms yang belum sempat Ia buka, setelah Ia buka, ternyata sms tersebut dari Tenten, kira-kira begini bunyinya:

From: Tenten

To : Ino

"Inoooo, tau gk ternyata anak baru tu pindahan dr Suna,gosipnya ktanya dia brandalan,preman,jahat,biangonar,pokokna kmu hrs hti2 ya."

"Nggak jelas banget sih Tenten" piker Ino

Tanpa piker panjang Ino membalas begini :

From : Ino

To : Tenten

"Ok"

Di dalam Bis, Ino hanya mengisi waktunya dengan mendengarkan lagu-lagu.

Skip Time : Di sekolah

"Kata Konan-Sensei anak baru itu akan menunggu di _Guest Waiting Room_. Sebaiknya aku bergegas sekarang" ujar Ino

Sesampainya di _Guest Waiting Room_, Ino mendapati seorang anak tengah duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah yang memang disediakan disana dan rupanya dia sambil mendengarkan musik , terlihat dari Headset yang terpasang pas di telinganya.

"Rambut merah, tato unik, keren, cool, tampan, kece! Tunggu apa lagi Ino? He's the one! Cepatlah gebet sebelum dia diambil orang lain!" Inner Ino menjerit histeris

"Ohayooo…!" sapa Ino sopan

Anak itu hanya melirik sebentar kemudian mengangguk dan kembali berpaling pada majalah yang dia baca.

"Kyaaaa, kawaiiiiiiiiii" lagi – lagi Inner Ino menjerit histeris.

"Ano, apa kamu murid baru itu?" Ino bertanya dengan sopan dan terlihat sekali dia kikuk dan nervous.

"Hn" jawab anak itu singkat sambil menyimpan majalah yang dia baca ke atas meja lalu berdiri.

"Ano, saya ditugaskan Konan-Sensei untuk menemanimu di hari pertamamu bersekolah di sini." Jelas Ino

"Perkenalkan, saya Yamanaka Ino!" ujar Ino sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada anak itu.

Anak itu pun meraih tangan Ino, dan Ino tersenyum ketika anak itu meraih tangannya. Tapi kemudian anak itu memindahkan tangannya sendiri ke arah bahu Ino dan memegangnya dengan kuat. Tapi dengan sentuhan yang lembut dia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut dari telinga Ino. Kemudian dia menghembuskan napasnya tepat di leher Ino, dan membuat pipi Ino merona merah.

" Gaara, Rei Gaara, I hope we can get along, Hime!" Gaara berbisik di telinga Ino dan membuat pipi Ino semakin memerah dan Ino hanya bisa mematung. Melihat reaksi Ino yang demikian, Gaara menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan kembali duduk di sofa.

"A.. Ano, sebentar lagi….b..bel masuk akan berbunyi, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, aku..aku..akan mengambilkan beberapa buku petunjuk untukmu di lemari dan mengantarkanmu ke Anko-Sensei di ruang piket." Ujar Ino salah tingkah dan tak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya sedari tadi.

"KYAAAAAA dia memang pangeranmu Ino, cepat sambar dia dan balas perbuatannya tadi dengan ciuman panas!" Inner Ino kembali menjerit. Rupanya Ino agak kesulitan menemukan buku yang Ia cari karena Ia masih salah tingkah akibat perbuatan Gaara tadi.

"Anda membuatku lama menunggu, Hime" Gaara berbisik tiba – tiba di telinga Ino sambil memegang bahu Ino dari belakang. Lagi – lagi Ino tersipu dan memerah.

"Eh..ano, i..iya maksudku..kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku?" Ino tergagap sambil mati-matian menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"sebentar lagi bel berbunyi,15 menit lagi jam masuk" ujar Gaara datar dan dingin.

" , kuantar kau sekarang, ini bukunya"

"Hn" jawab Gaara datar, sambil menerima buku yang diberikan Ino tapi dengan sengaja Ia memegang jari Ino saat menerima buku tersebut. Dan lagi – lagi pipi Ino memerah.

"Gadis yang lucu dan menarik" batin Gaara

Skip Time : Di Kelas

"Ino, kau kenapa, kau aneh hari ini" Tenten bertanya

"A..aneh bagaimana?" sanggah Ino

"Pipimu daritadi merah dan daritadi kau melamun" kali ini Sakura berbicara

"Aaa..aku tahu, pasti gara-gara anak baru itu kan, bukankah kau tadi menemuinya?" sambung Tenten

"ehm, ano…itu…" Ino salah tingkah

"kau sepertinya tertarik pada dia ya Ino-chan? Tanya Hinata tiba- tiba

Belum sempat Ino menjawab, pintu kelas sudah tergeser karena sepertinya Anko-Sensei masuk dan Ino bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silakan perkenalkan dirimu Gaara!" kata Anko-Sensei

"Namaku Rei Gaara, Yoroshiku!" ujar Gaara singkat dengan nada dingin dan datarnya.

"KYAAAAAAAA, dia tampan sekali!"

"Iya,, dia juga cool, keren"

"KYAAAAA, kawaiiiii"

Teriakan anak-anak perempuan di kelas seketika membuncah.

"Hanya itu Gaara?" Tanya Anko-san

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Gaara atau Sabaku no Gaara!" sambung Gaara pada anak-anak di kelas dan masih dengan nada bicara yang datar dan tampang datarnya.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa berkenalan di jam istirahat, kau bisa duduk dengan Yamanaka, Gaara" ujar Anko-sensei seraya menunjuk bangku kosong di samping Ino dan hanya dijawab berupa anggukan oleh Gaara.

"anak-anak, keluarkan selembar kertas, kali ini kita mengadakan ulangan kimia mendadak untuk menyambut kedatangan Rei Gaara." Kata Anko Sensei dengan tatapan tanpa ampunnya yang menyapu seluruh kelas dan sukses mencegah protes dari anak-anak.

Skip Time : Di tengah-tengah ulangan kimia mendadak

"Gawat, aku belum belajar, 10 soal terakhir susah sekali, aku lupa rumusnya!" bisik Ino pada dirinya sendiri yang ternyata terdengar oleh Gaara.

"liat saja punyaku, ini kan soal-soal yang mudah, aku sudah selesai daritadi" ujar Gaara sekenanya pada Ino

"Eh? Kau mendengarku, Gaara-kun?"

"Jangan banyak bicara, contek saja punyaku?"

"Tapi…."

"Cepatlah, waktu yang tersisa tidak banyak!"

"Arigato,Gaara-kun!" ujar Ino dengan senyuman termanisnya dan seketika itu Gaara menoleh ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona merah tipis di pipinya

Waktu Istirahat

"Hime,aku ke toilet dulu,nanti antar aku ke tempat istirahat selain di kantin ya!" bisik Gaara pada Ino dan lagi – lagi Ino terus menerus merona dibuatnya, entar sudah yang ke berapa kali. Ino hanya mengangguk pelan. Sementara itu, Gaara sudah meninggalkan kelas menuju toilet.

"Ino-chan, bagaimana tadi ulangannya, kau bisa?" Tanya Hinata

Ino menggeleng pelan

"Sudahlah, daripada membahas ulangan bodoh tadi, kita bahas anak baru itu saja,bagaimana?" usul Tenten

"Dia tampan,cool,baik,keren,cerdas,pendiam,sama dengan criteria yang telah kita buat ya!" ujar Sakura dan disambut anggukan ketiganya

"Dia memang nyaris sempurna, tapi aku sudah memiliki Shino-kun" kata Hinata sambil pipinya merona.

"Sayang sekali hatiku sudah tertaut pada Neji-Senpai" kali ini Tenten yang berbicara.

"Iya ya, eh minna, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, hal yang kemarin kujanjikan, aku…aku….sudah jadian dengan Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berbicara dengan penuh semangat dan kebahagiaan

"wah, kok bisa? Tanya Tenten

"Kemarin dia ke rumah dan menyatakan cintanya padaku"

"Selamat ya, Sakura-chan!" ujar Tenten dan Hinata

"Maaf, aku mau ke toilet!" sela Ino tiba-tiba dan langsung berlari.

"Eh, Ino kau mau kemana? Tenten berusaha mencegah tapi gagal.

"AKu jadi tidak enak pada Ino" keluh Sakura

"Dia tidak apa-apa kok, mungkin mau mengganti pembalut, sekarang kan awal bulan, waktunya dia datang bulan, positive thinkin saja lah!" jawab Tenten

"Baka Ino, kenapa kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosimu di depan mereka?" seru Inner Ino. Ino berlari secepatnya sambil menunduk menuju toilet. Belum sempat masuk, seseorang merangkulnya dan berbisik

"Kau mau menangis di toilet kan? Daripada kau menangis di toilet, antar aku ke taman, kau bebas menangis disana dan meminjam bahuku" bisik Gaara kepada Ino

"Eh, tapi…." Ino menyela sambil terisak

"Cepatlah, tak usah banyak protes!"

Di taman

Lima menit sudah Ino menangis di dada Gaara. Rupanya dia sudah menjelaskan masalahnya pada Gaara.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menangis? Kau ini aneh!" Gaara berbicara memecah keheningan.

"kau… hiks…ini…hiks..tidak mengerti!"jawab Ino sambil memukul dada Gaara pelan.

"Kau itu memang aneh, sudah kuberi contekan masih saja menangis,seharusnya kau kan senang!" jawab Gaara sekenanya.

"Eh?...kau jahat" Ino berhenti menangis seketika dan kembali memukul ringan dada Gaara. "kenapa kau malah berbicara begitu? Seharusnya kan kau menenangkanku agar berhenti menngis?" lanjut Ino

"Setidaknya kau berhenti menangis" jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum sangat tipis. "perempuan memang sangat menyusahkan ketika menangis" lanjutnya dengan nada datar.

"Seharusnya kau kan bisa lebih bersikap baik padaku, aku kan guide-mu!" rajuk Ino. Seketika Ino teringat lagi akan Sasuke dan Sakura, dan lagi Ino kembali menjadi sedih dan matanya sudah membendung air mata.

"…" Gaara memandang Ino

"Hmm?" Ino bertanya pada Gaara. Gaara memandang mata Ino, dan membuat pipi Ino merona.

"Kau… ingin aku membuatmu lupa?" Gaara bertanya sambil memegang bahu Ino.

"Me…me…melupakan apa? Ino bertanya dengan grogi

"Tentu saja melupakan apa yang paling ingin kau lupakan! Apa lagi memangnya, Hime?" Ujar Gaara sambil salah satu tangannya menyentuh pelan pipi Ino guna menghapus air mata Ino. Tentu saja, lagi- lagi pipinya merona sangat merah.

"Umm…uh…" Ino hanya bisa berkata demikian seraya mencoba menhindari tatapan mata Gaara. Ino bisa merasakan hembusan napas Gaara di pipinya terasa juga sampai bibirnya. Ino tak bisa menghindari tatapan mata Gaara. Dia merasa detak jantungnya menjadi sangat cepat dan bahkan dia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas kemerahan.

"I'll promise, All you'll remember will be me" Gaara berbisik pada Ino, dan hembusan nafasnya ketika berbisik membuat leher Ino tergelitik. Hal ini membuat pipi Ino semakin memanas dan sangat merah.

"KYAAAAAAA, tunggu saja Ino sampai bibirnya bertemu dengan bibirmu dan ciuman pertamamu akan sangat berkesan, bukankah tadi dia sudah berjanji,hal yang akan kau ingat hanyalah dia kan?" Inner Ino menjerit puas.

"kyaaaa,,, apa sebenarnya yang ingin dia lakukan?" pikir Ino.

To Be Continued

Minna-san maaf kalau chapter ini lagi-lagi sangat sangat disappointing, alurnya mudah ketebak, buruk, jelek, hancur, alurnya buru2, dan apapun itu

I admit it that it is a very short chapter, tapi tenang aja, saya bakal effort supaya serial ini bisa cepet selesai ('_')9

But please, i need your review.

Jangan ragu untuk memberikan saya review ya

Btw, HIDUP GAARA-INO! MERDEKA *plak gara2salah tempat -_-


	3. Chapter 3

Minna-san makasih ya udah review dan udah mau baca fic saya ini. Mohon maaf juga agak lama update-nya soalnya saya baru kelar UAS tanggal 11 Jan kemaren, jadi gomen ne minna baru bisa lanjut lagi.

I would like to say thousands thanks to :

El-Cierto

Yuki Tsukushi

Jenny Eun-Chan

Kaname (maaf ya kaname-san, aku ga mahir bikin fic dengan hints Lemon, kalo lime sih kayaknya masih bisa saya handle, hehe jadi maaf ya saya ga janji bisa bikin fic dengan sedikit lemon yang bagus )

Hasegawa Michiyo Gled

GaaIno (iya ya alurnya kecepetan, oke, nanti ada hint Sai-Ino kok, dtunggu ya )

Ino-chan (oke, sabar ya :3 )

Makasih ya buat masukan dari kalian, I love you guys

Finally i just wanna say "Hope you enjoy it, selamat membaca minna-san!"

Disclaimer © Naruto ® is belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T (Maybe the next couple chapters would be rated semi-M)

Genre : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Romance (?) / Teenage lifestyle

Pairing : Sabaku no Gaara and Yamanaka Ino

Warning : AU , OOC, misstyping , Gaje,alay,abal,ancur, EYD parah and etc whatever you call it :D

: penggalan chapter lalu :

"…" Gaara memandang Ino

"Hmm?" Ino bertanya pada Gaara. Gaara memandang mata Ino, dan membuat pipi Ino merona.

"Kau… ingin aku membuatmu lupa?" Gaara bertanya sambil memegang bahu Ino.

"Me…me…melupakan apa? Ino bertanya dengan grogi

"Tentu saja melupakan apa yang paling ingin kau lupakan! Apa lagi memangnya, Hime?" Ujar Gaara sambil salah satu tangannya menyentuh pelan pipi Ino guna menghapus air mata Ino. Tentu saja, lagi- lagi pipinya merona sangat merah.

"Umm…uh…" Ino hanya bisa berkata demikian seraya mencoba menhindari tatapan mata Gaara. Ino bisa merasakan hembusan napas Gaara di pipinya terasa juga sampai bibirnya. Ino tak bisa menghindari tatapan mata Gaara. Dia merasa detak jantungnya menjadi sangat cepat dan bahkan dia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas kemerahan.

"I'll promise, All you'll remember will be me" Gaara berbisik pada Ino, dan hembusan nafasnya ketika berbisik membuat leher Ino tergelitik. Hal ini membuat pipi Ino semakin memanas dan sangat merah.

"KYAAAAAAA, tunggu saja Ino sampai bibirnya bertemu dengan bibirmu dan ciuman pertamamu akan sangat berkesan, bukankah tadi dia sudah berjanji,hal yang akan kau ingat hanyalah dia kan?" Inner Ino menjerit puas.

"kyaaaa,,, apa sebenarnya yang ingin dia lakukan?" pikir Ino.

Chapter 3

Seketika Ino memejamkan matanya karena tidak sanggup melihat maupun membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Namun karena Ia tidak merasakan apapun, perlahan Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Gaara tengah berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Gaara-kun?" Ino memanggilnya pelan

"Hn" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Gaara seraya Ia membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Ino.

"What was that?" tanya Ino seketika.

"Oh? Aku tadi mengangkat ponselku karena mendadak ada yang menelepon. Kenapa?"

"A..ano..tidak apa-apa" jawab Ino padahal Inner Ino menjerit kesal karena kecewa.

Gaara pun mendadak meraih tangan Ino dan menyeretnya keluar dari taman sambil berbisik pelan pada Ino "Hime, bawa aku ke kantin" dan lagi-lagi seketika Ino memerah sambil mengangguk pelan. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ada dua pasang mata tengah mengamati apa yang mereka lakukan. Salah satu dari mereka membatin lirih "Ino"…. Rupanya Ia adalah seorang murid laki-laki yang memang sudah menyukai Ino sejak dulu.

Sesampainya di kantin, Ino dan Gaara tidak langsung membeli sesuatu tapi segera mencari tempat duduk. Setelah mendapat tempat duduk, Ino pun beranjak.

"Mau kemana kau?" Gaara langsung bertanya

"Aku mau membeli makan siang, kau mau beli juga Gaara-kun? Biar sekalian aku belikan"

Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ya sudah, aku beli makanan dulu ya, Jaa!" seketika itu juga Ino pun pergi.

"Jadi itu si anak baru yang banyak dibicarakan murid-murid perempuan?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki kepada Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil menunjuk Gaara dari kejauhan.

"Oh, kau baru melihatnya ya Sasuke-kun? Namanya Gaara, dia sekarang teman sebangkunya Ino." Jelas Sakura

"Hmmm, jadi dia orang yang tadi mesra-mesraan sama Ino rupanya" batin Sasuke yang ternyata merupakan salah satu anak yang tadi mengamati Ino dan Gaara di taman.

"Hi Gaara, maaf lama menunggu" ujar Ino sekembalinya ke meja mereka tadi.

"Lama sekali" Gaara mendengus kesal

"Tadi banyak yang beli"

"Memangnya apa yang kau beli tadi?" tanya Gaara pada Ino

"Aku membeli bento, kau mau coba, Gaara-kun? Tanya Ino sambil menyerahkan sumpitnya pada Gaara

"Hmm, baiklah, tapi kau coba lebih dulu, pilih saja kau mau yang mana?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku mau kroket saja" tunjuk Ino pada salah satu kroket

Dengan itu, Gaara pun serta merta menjejalkan satu kroket di mulut Ino.

"Hmmmppphhh" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Ino.

"Sekarang , giliranku" ujar Gaara sambil maju mendekati muka Ino lalu memegang dagun Ino dan kemudian menggigit bagian kroket yang muat di mulut Ino hingga bibir mereka nyaris bertemu. Dan dengan entengnya kembali bersandar di kursi. Sedangkan Ino hanya diam mematung dengan wajah yang merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ino berhasil menghabiskan makanan di mulutnya dan mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya, Ino langsung bertanya pada Gaara "A…apa maksudmu tadi?"

"Hn? Bukannya impas?" jawab Gaara

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Ino tidak mengerti

"Aku tadi menyuapimu, jadi tadi aku anggap kau menyuapiku balik, jadi impas kan?" jawab Gaara singkat

Ino pun tidak menjawab lagi dan mereka menghabiskan makan siang tersebut dalam diam. Ketika sudah selesai, Ino baru teringat bahwa Ia lupa menyimpan buku pelajaran tadi kembali ke loker, karena kelas berikutnya adalah kelas umum Kesenian di Aula, khusus untuk anak-anak kelas XI.

"Gaara-kun, kau sudah tau dimana letak Aula kan?" Ino bertanya sambil mereka beranjak keluar dari kantin. Gaara hanya menggeleng.

"Hmmm,,, gimana ya, sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai tapi aku melupakan sesuatu di kelas tadi." Jelas Ino kepada Gaara

"Biar kutemani, lalu kita ke Aula bersama-sama" jawab Gaara singkat

"Tapi, aku tak mau membuatmu terlambat Gaara-kun"

"Ayo cepat, lagipula kita terlambat kan berdua, tak hanya sendirian" jawab Gaara sambil menarik lengan Ino

Sesampainya mereka di kelas, bel sudah berbunyi, mereka pun bergegas menuju loker untuk mengambil buku dan alat tulis mereka, lalu berlari di lorong menuju Aula, kali ini Ino yang berlari sambil menggenggam jemari Gaara. Mereka pun buru-buru masuk ke Aula dalam keadaan ngos-ngosan.

"Rupanya kali ini Yamanaka terlambat karena habis berpacaran dengan Rei, Hmm? Cecar Deidara-Sensei kepada mereka berdua yang tampak kebingungan.

"Ano, Sumimasen, Deidara-Sensei, ini semua salah saya, saya meninggalkan sesuatu di kelas sebelumnya." Jelas Ino sambil membungkuk

"Masih belum meninggalkan kecerobohanmu Yamanaka, Hm?" tanya Deidara-Sensei dengan nada bicara sarkastis.

"Gomenasai Sensei" Ino membungkuk lebih rendah lagi

"Kalian masih ingin berpacaran atau ikut bergabung di kelasku, Hm?" Deidara-Sensei bertanya sambil menatap tajam ke arah tangan mereka berdua yang masih rapat menggenggam satu sama lain.

Gaara pun sadar dan buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya dan mukanya memerah, sama halnya dengan Ino

"Gomenasai, Deidara-Sensei" kali ini giliran Gaara yang membungkuk.

"Carilah tempat duduk, Yamanaka,Rei. Berhubung ini adalah kelas pertamamu Rei, kali ini kalian kumaafkan, tapi lain kali, saya tak akan segan-segan menghukum kalian,mengerti Hm?"

"Hai', Deidara-Sensei"jawab mereka serempak.

Ino lalu duduk dekat Sakura dan teman satu geng-nya. Sementara Gaara memilih duduk dekat siswa laki-laki berambut hitam yang belakangan diketahui bernama Sai.

"Baik, anak-anak, hari ini kita akan melakukan kajian terhadap Seni Pentas Drama, berhubung dalam waktu tiga minggu dari sekarang kalian akan melaksanakan Pekan Kreativitas, maka kali ini saya sengaja akan memberikan kalian pengenalan lebih mendalam tentang Seni Pentas Drama, khususnya pendalaman karakter bagi kalian yang memang tertarik dengan Seni catatan kalian, Hm!"

Maka sisa waktu yang tersisa di kelas itu pun, diisi dengan ceramah Deidara-Sensei dimana setiap siswa diwajibkan untuk mencatatnya tanpa terkecuali. Sepuluh menit sebelum kelas dibubarkan, Deidara memberikan tugas kepada setiap kelas untuk mempertunjukkan kemampuan mereka dalam Seni Peran Drama, Seni Musik, Seni Rupa, Seni Lukis, Seni Olah Vokal dan Sastra dalam kegiatan Pekan Kreativitas di sekolah mereka tersebut, dimana setiap kelas diwajibkan untuk menujukkan kemampuan terbaik mereka di setiap bidang seni yang diajarkan Deidara-Sensei.

"Baiklah, ada pertanyaan Hm? Atau sudah cukup jelas?"

Terlihat Gaara mengangkat tangan lalu bertanya: "Sensei, apakah murid baru seperti saya harus ikut dalam kegiatan pertunjukkan seni atau hanya diikutkan dalam kegiatan di balik layar?"

"Tentu saja kau diwajibkan ikut Rei, kusarankan kau sebaiknya menampilkan karya seni bersama Yamanaka, mengingat dia cukup berbakat dibalik segala kecerobohannya Hm!"

"Satu hal lagi Rei, saya tidak pernah menerima protes!, cukup jelas Hm?" terlihat Deidara-Sensei mengarahkan pandangan menyeramkannya pada Gaara namun tidak berpengaruh dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan Gaara.

"ada pertanyaan lain Hm?" Tanya Deidara-Sensei dengan pandangan yang menyapu menyadari tidak ada pertanyaan lagi,maka Ia pun mempersilakan semua murid untuk meninggalkan kelas yang tanpa ba bi bu lagi semua anak sudah dengan sangat senang hati meninggalkan kelas,kecuali...

"Ino,habis ini kamu mau kemana lagi?, ke sekre ekskul atau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura yang entah kenapa sama sekali tidak dijawab oleh Ino. Rupanya mereka hanya 2 dari enam anak yang masih tinggal di kelas.

"Ino,aku tahu kamu marah sama aku kan,tapi please,jangan diamkan aku seperti ini Ino,aku tahu kalau kamu masih marah karena aku jadian sama Sasuke-kun kan?" lirih Sakura yang seketika menatap heran karena Ia mendengar sesuatu keluar dari mulut Ino.

"Gaara-kun…."Ino berkata nyaris berbisik sambil tersenyum tidak jelas,matanya jelas memperlihatkan bahwa dia sedang melamun

"Tenten,Hina-chan, dia kenapa?" Tanya Sakura pada kedua temannya

"mungkin dia sedang melamun,lihat saja wajahnya!"jawab Tenten asal.

"Suki dayo,Gaara-kun…" lirih Ino sekali lagi sambil diiringi semburat merah di pipinya

"Aaaa…aku tahu, dia sedang jatuh cinta rupanya" bisik Tenten pada Sakura dan Hinata dengan senyuman jahil dan diiringi anggukan dari kedua temannya.

"Ano, apa kalian ada janji dengan Ino?" suara berat dan datar membuat mereka kaget.

"Kawaii, sugoiii, kireii na,pantesan Ino betah lama-lama sama orang ini,tidak heran Ino bias jatuh cinta sama dia" batin mereka bertiga

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Gaara bertanya sekali lagi, "Apa kalian ada janji dengan Ino setelah ini?"

"E..eto,tidak ada kok Sabaku-san" jawab Sakura

"Gaara,panggil saja aku Gaara,karena kalian adalah teman Ino,kalian panggil saja aku Gaara!"

"Hai',kalau begitu kami pamit,Gaara-San!" kata Hinata sambil membungkuk

"CHotto matte kudasai, apa kalian tahu ekskul apa yang diikuti Ino?" Tanya Gaaram masih dengan nada bicara yang dibuat datar

"Hmm,dia ikut ikebana dan paduan suara" jawab Sakura dengan senyum penuh arti

"Lalu, kalian sendiri? Kalian bersahabat dengannya kan?"

"Ya,kami ikut paduan suara, tapi aku sendiri juga ikut medical club" jawab Sakura tegas

"aku ikut klub sains" jawab Hinata malu-malu

"aku ikut Tae Kwon Do,kamu sendiri mau ikut ekskul apa?" kali ini Tenten menjawab sekaligus bertanya

"entahlah,mungkin sepak bola atau basket" jawab Gaara sambil mengangkat bahu

"Ok, kalo gitu kami pamit ya, Jaa Ne, itekimasu" kata Sakura sambil berlalu

Gaara melihat kepergian mereka(?) sambil memikirkan sesuatu,tapi seketika terhenti karena mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Gaara-kun,kamu nakal!" lirih Ino

"Ino, daijoubu desuka?" Tanya Gaara khawatir tepat didepan muka Ino

"Gaara-kun, kamu terlihat nyata dan... anata wa hansamudesu….." lirih Ino sambil memegang kedua pipi Gaara dengan gemas….

"Ino,aku memang nyata,aku disini dan berhentilah memegang wajahku" jawab Gaara dengan tampang datar seperti biasa

"…"

Ino berhenti memegang wajah Gaara sambil mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Nani? Ga…Gaara-kun kenapa kamu ada disini?" Tanya Ino mencoba menahan rona merah di pipinya

"wajahnya dekat sekali denganku" pikirnya

"kelas sudah berakhir dartadi,ayo keluar" kata Gaara Ino tidak beranjak melainkan terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara

"Sore wa… nanimonai" jawab Ino dengan tawa garing sambil berjalan ke arah Gaara.

"Jadi, mau kemana kita,Gaara?" Tanya Ino

"Antar aku ke klub Basket dan Sepak Bola!"

"Nani, kau mau bergabung dengan dua klub itu?" Tanya Ino

"Aku laki-laki" jawab Gaara seolah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku tahu, demo… Sasuke… aaahh… nanimonai yo, ayo kita kesana Gaara-kun!" ajak Ino seceria mungkin.

"Matte,jadi namanya Sasuke ya?dia ikut Basket?" Tanya Gaara

Ino hanya mengangguk lemah.

-0000000-

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju secretariat Ekskul, banyak mata menatap kea rah mereka,terutama dari para siswi yang memandang kagum ke arah Gaara, tapi sebaliknya tatapan kebencian ke arah Ino. Gaara sadar akan hal ini.

"Ino,gomenasai" kata Gaara dalam hati.

Belum juga sampai di sekre ekskul,Gaara meminta Ino untuk mengantarkannya ke lapangan saja, katanya sih Gaara ingin melihat lapangannya terlebih hanya menurut saja sambil membatin "Maunya apa sih ini orang? Untung aja dia ganteng!"

Kini mereka tengah duduk berdua (ehm) di kursi penonton di pinggir lapangan Sepak Bola. Entah mengapa Ino merasa tidak nyaman, jantungnya berdegup kencang ditambah lagi,merekasejak tadi tidak berbicara apapun,tak ada yang berani memulainya.

"Gaara-kun, kau sangat suka olahraga ya?" Ino bertanya memecah kesepian.

"Hn" jawab Gaara singkat

"Kenapa,kenapa kau suka olahraga?"

Belum juga Gaara menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara "AWAS!"

Dan refleks Gaara menangkap bola yang mengarah ke Ino lalu memendangnya dan tak disangka-sangka masuk ke gawang.

"Su…sugoii…" batin Ino

"Aku suka olahraga karena aku ingin melindungimu seperti tadi,Hime" bisik Gaara yang sukses membuat Ino merinding dan bahagia seketika (?).

"Ga…Gaara-kun,jangan bercanda ah, lihat! Sekarang semua siswi melihat benci ke arahku, mereka sekarang berpikir bahwa aku menjadi ancaman bagi mereka untuk mendapatkanmu! Ujar Ino.

"Wajar saja,memang seharusnya mereka berpikir demikian karena kamu memang tipe gadis yang kusukai" Gaara menjawab sambil terkekeh.

"Hey,apa yang kau katakan? Tidak lucu tahu!" jawab Ino dengan muka yang semerah tomat.

"Jika apa yang dikatakan Gaara benar,maka sudah pasti aku tidak akan pernah bias menikmati kedamaian di sekolah ini karena aku pasti akan dibakar hidup-hidup oleh siswi2 Gaara FC (?) itu!" batin Ino

"Hey,,,bukan salahmu kalau Gaara tertarik padamu kan?"Inner Ino tersenyum puas

Sementara Ino berpikir keras, Gaara sudah bergabung dengan anak-anak klub sepakbola di lapangan dan tanpa Ino tahu, dia sudah mencetak beberapa gol dan tanpa mndaftarpun, anak-anak klub sudah akan mendaftarkannya.

"Hey Ino,ayo pulang!aku capek!" ajak Gaara

Tanpa Ino sadari tangannya sudah mengelap keringat Gaara dengan romantisnya(ehm) dan Gaara hanya mematung sambil memasang senyuman yang sangat tipis.

"EH?, gomenasai Gaara-kun aku tak bermaksud…."

"Tak apa,arigato Hime"

Dan lagi-lagi Ino merona.

Tanpa mereka tahu dari kejauhan, Matsuri menatap Ino penuh kebencian.

"Anak penjual bunga itu, mau sok popular ya, dulu Sai,sekarang Gaara." Kata Tayuya yang berdiri disamping Matsuri.

-00000-

"Gaara-kun,kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat parkir,aku kan tidak bawa kendaraan,dan lagi aku belum mengerjakan PR kimia." Kata Ino

"PR Kimia kan dikumpulkan besok,kamu bias mengerjakannya nanti di rumah!". jawab Gaara tak peduli

"Ano, aku kan tidak punya buku paket kimia,dan di rumahku tak ada sambungan internet,jadi aku…."

"Kemarikan bukumu" potong Gaara

"De..demo…"

"Sudahlah,kemarikan bukumu, cepat!"

Inopun menyerahkan buku tugasnya dengan tatapan bingung

"Biar kukerjakan,besok kukembalikan,kau tenang saja!"

"EH?"

"Kau meragukan otakku?" Tanya Gaara

"Bu..bukan begitu, tapi…aku tak mau merepotkanmu"

"Aku tak merasa repot,sudahlah ayo naik"

Ketika Ino melihat motor yang dimaksud Gaara,hanya ada satu kata yang menggambarkannya "KAYA" ya,Gaara adalah anak orang kaya.

To Be continued.

Gomenasai minna-san kalo chapter ini pendek dan endingnya ngegantung.

AKhir kata,please Review (pasang puppy eyes no jutsu) :D


	4. Chapter 4

Minna, maaf update-nya lama banget,soalnya sibuk kegiatan UKM plus kegiatan Unpad Goes TO School, dan kyaknya mulai 18 feb,aku updatenya lebih telat lagi :'( soalnya udah mulai kuliah tapi aku usahain tiap weekend atau jam kosong, aku bakal tetep ngetik fic ini sampe beres, janji deh ^_^V

Minna-san makasih udah review fic saya ya, ini fic pertama saya jadi harap maklum ya kalo amburadul dan please tolong beri saya masukan supaya bias lebih baik lagi.

kaname : iya maaf ya kalo saya ga bisa bikin lemon,tapi nanti saya usahain biar muncul sedikit rasa lime-lemon,mungkin di beberapa chapter ke depan pas Gaara-Ino udah jadian, hehe :D

sasu-kun : iya maaf ya kalo alurnya gampang ketebak, chapter2 kemarin (mungkin termasuk ini) mungkin belum kerasa romantis2nya soalnya Gaara sama Ino belum ada hubungan khusus.

Makasih ya buat masukan dari kalian, I love you guys

Finally i just wanna say "Hope you enjoy it, selamat membaca minna-san!"

Disclaimer © Naruto ® belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T (Maybe the next couple chapters would be rated semi-M)

Genre : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Romance (?) / Teenage lifestyle

Pairing : Sabaku no Gaara and Yamanaka Ino

Warning : AU , OOC, misstyping , Gaje,alay,abal,ancur, EYD parah and etc whatever you call it :D

-000000-

Penggalan Chapter Lalu

"Gaara-kun,kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat parkir,aku kan tidak bawa kendaraan,dan lagi aku belum mengerjakan PR kimia." Kata Ino

"PR Kimia kan dikumpulkan besok,kamu bias mengerjakannya nanti di rumah!". jawab Gaara tak peduli

"Ano, aku kan tidak punya buku paket kimia,dan di rumahku tak ada sambungan internet,jadi aku…."

"Kemarikan bukumu" potong Gaara

"De..demo…"

"Sudahlah,kemarikan bukumu, cepat!"

Inopun menyerahkan buku tugasnya dengan tatapan bingung

"Biar kukerjakan,besok kukembalikan,kau tenang saja!"

"EH?"

"Kau meragukan otakku?" Tanya Gaara

"Bu..bukan begitu, tapi…aku tak mau merepotkanmu"

"Aku tak merasa repot,sudahlah ayo naik"

Ketika Ino melihat motor yang dimaksud Gaara,hanya ada satu kata yang menggambarkannya "KAYA" ya,Gaara adalah anak orang kaya.

-000000-

Chapter 4

Belum juga Ino naik motor Gaara, ponsel Ino bergetar terus menerus yang menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Ketika Ino melihat layarnya dia bertanya dalam hati "Sai-kun,ada apa ya?"

"maaf Gaara-kun,aku angkat teleponnya sebentar ya?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk

"Moshi=moshi Sai-kun"

"Ino-chan,kau dimana?aku khawatir,kita pulang bareng ya?"

"Gomenasai Sai-kun, aku sekarang pulang bersama teman!"

"Hah? Siapa? Bukannya tadi Sakura,Tenten dan Hinata sudah pulang duluan?"

"Bukan dengan mereka,aku pulang dengan…"

"Hey Hime,lama sekali,ayo pulang !" terdengar Gaara memanggil Ino.

"Gaara-kun?….gomenasai Sai,aku pulang dulu ya,Jaa!" Ino lalu memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Gaara? Anak baru itu ya?" lirih Sai kecewa

-00000-

Kini Ino sedang dibonceng di motor Gaara yang sedang melaju dengan sangat kesurupannya (?). Ino hanya memeluk Gaara dengan erat sambil memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sadar motor itupun sudah berhenti.

"Ino, kau bisa melepas pelukanmu sekarang!"

"EH?"

"Aku tau kau sangat tergila-gila padaku,tapi ini tempat umum loh!"

"YOU WISH,aku tak pernah tergila-gila padamu Gaara-kun!"

Gaara hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong,kita dimana Gaara?"

"Café,ayo masuk!" Gaara langsung menarik tangan Ino masuk ke Café tersebut.

"Kau mau pesan apa,Hime?" Gaara bertanya pada Ino

"Huh, sebutannya itu bikin aku jadi GR!" batin Ino

"Aku,pesan air mineral saja Gaara-kun!" jawab Ino mantap

"Yakin hanya itu? Tak ingin pesan makanan atau es krim atau cake atau yang lainnya?" Tanya Gaara panjang lebar

Ino hanya mengangguk dengan sangat tidak rela,biar bagaimanapun juga uang di dompetnya tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Gaara yang seolah mengerti langsung memasang senyum tipis dan langsung memanggil pelayan.

"Anda pesan apa Tuan,Nona?"

"Kami ingin memesan Espresso,Strawberry Milkshake,Okonomiyaki,Rainbow Cake,Banana Split dan Takoyaki saja" jawab Gaara mantap

"Baik Tuan,Nona, harap tunggu sebentar,saya permisi dulu"

"Eh? Pesanan air mineralku?"

"Kukira disini tak ada,Ino"

"Soo desu ka,baiklah" kata Ino lemah

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian pesananpun datang dan pelayan pun langsung menuju kembali ke dapur.

"Ino, ambil bagianmu" kata Gaara

"?"

"Kau pikir lelaki sepertiku akan menyukai Milkshake,Rainbow Cake dan Banana Split?"

"Bu..bukan begitu… …"

"Ambil saja ini perintah!" potong Gaara seraya memasang tampang menyeramkan.

"Ba..baiklah.."

Gaara pun menyeringai tipis.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa bagaimana ini,aku kan tidak bawa uang lebih, nanti bayarnya gimana?" Inner Ino menjerit frustrasi.

"Makan saja, biar aku yang bayar" Gaara seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Ino.

Selesai Makan dan membayarnya, Gaara mengantarkan Ino pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah Ino turun dari motor,Gaara mengatakan bahwa Ia besok akan menjemputnya pagi-pagi sekali. Sesampainya di kamar, Ino teringat akan pesan yang belum sempat dibacanya.

From : Hinata

To : Ino

Ino-chan, jam 5 nanti buka E-mail ya, ada pesan penting dari Anko-sensei.

"Hah? Pesan apa ya?" pikirnya

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia pun membuka E-mail setelah terlebih dahulu meminjam Notebook milik ayahnya yang dipinjami dari kantornya.

From : Konanamegakure .jp

To : YamanakaIno .jp

Anak-anak,saya Konan-Sensei ingin memberitahukan perihal perubahan jadwal. Jadwal saya bagi menjadi 4, yakni A,B,C, dan D. tiap orang akan mendapat satu jadwal. Jadi, kemungkinan kalian tidak akan sama dengan teman sekelas kalian. Jadwal ini mulai berlaku Senin depan. Baik, langsung saja saya lampirkan 1 lembar jadwal dan 2 lembar daftar nama siswa kelas XI dan jadwal yang mereka dapatkan, apakah A atau B atau C atau D.

Best Regards

Konan

Vice Principal on Academics

Lampiran 1

Daftar Nama Siswa Beserta Jadwalnya

Yamanaka Ino B Matsuri C

Aburame Shino A Rei Gaara B

Uchiha Sasuke C Inuzuka Kiba D

Uzumaki Naruto D Lee D

Haruno Sakura B Akimichi Chouji B

Tenten A Shion C

Hyuuga Hinata A Maki A

Uzumaki Karin B Menma C

Tayuya A Sai C

Suigetsu D Juugo C

Nara Shikamaru D Kurama Yakumo A

Omoi B Nurui B

Jadwal A

Senin

08.00-09.30 Bahasa Jepang Lab Bahasa I

09.30-10.15 Etika B02A

10.15-11.30 Olahraga Lapangan I

11.30-12.30 Istirahat

12.30-13.15 Fisika Lab. Fisika I

13.15-14.30 Biologi Lab Biologi 2

14.30-16.00 Computing Lab Kom 3

Selasa

08.00-09.30 Matematika B01C

09.30-10.15 Kimia Lab Kimia I

10.15-11.30 Sosial B03A

11.30-12.30 Istirahat

12.30-13.15 Pengetahuan Umum B02A

13.15-14.30 Seni Aula I

14.30-16.00 Kosong

Rabu

08.00-09.30 Matematika B01C

09.30-10.15 Soft Skills B03A

10.15-11.30 Kosong

11.30-12.30 Istirahat

12.30-13.15 Bahasa Jepang Lab Bahasa I

13.15-14.30 Bahasa Inggris Lab Bahasa 2

14.30-16.00 Kosong

Kamis

08.00-09.30 Bahasa Inggris Lab Bahasa 2

09.30-10.15 Fisika Lab Fisika I

10.15-11.30 Kimia Lab Kimia I

11.30-12.30 Istirahat

12.30-13.15 Biologi Lab Biologi 2

13.15-14.30 Kosong

14.30-16.00 Kosong

Jumat

08.00-09.30 Computing Lab Kom I

09.30-10.15 Seni Aula I

10.15-11.30 Kosong

11.30-12.30 Istirahat

12.30-13.15 Kosong

13.15-14.30 Olahraga Lapangan 2

14.30-16.00 Kosong

Jadwal B

Senin

08.00-09.30 Matematika B01A

09.30-10.15 Fisika Lab Fisika I

10.15-11.30 Kimia Lab Kimia 2

11.30-12.30 IStirahat

12.30-13.15 Olahraga Lapangan I

13.15-14.30 Etika B02C

14.30-16.00 Seni Aula I

Selasa

08.00-09.30 Bahasa Jepang Lab Bahasa I

09.30-10.15 Soft Skills B03D

10.15-11.30 Olahraga Lapangan I

11.30-12.30 IStirahat

12.30-13.15 Sosial B02A

13.15-14.30 Pengetahuan Umum B03C

14.30-16.00 Computing Lab Kom I

Rabu

08.00-09.30 Matematika B01C

09.30-10.15 Bahasa Inggris Lab Bahasa 2

10.15-11.30 Fisika Lab Fisika I

11.30-12.30 IStirahat

12.30-13.15 Bahasa Jepang Lab Bahasa I

13.15-14.30 Kimia Lab Kimia I

14.30-16.00 Kosong

Kamis

08.00-09.30 Bahasa Inggris Lab Bahasa 2

09.30-10.15 Kosong

10.15-11.30 Kosong

11.30-12.30 IStirahat

12.30-13.15 Biologi Lab Biologi 2

13.15-14.30 Kosong

14.30-16.00 Kosong

Jumat

08.00-09.30 Computing Lab Kom I

09.30-10.15 Seni Aula I

10.15-11.30 Kosong

11.30-12.30 IStirahat

12.30-13.15 Kosong

13.15-14.30 Kosong

14.30-16.00 Kosong

(Jadwal C dan D sengaja Nggak Author tulis soalnya capek XD )

Ponsel Ino tiba-tiba bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk.

From : Nurui

To : Yamanaka Ino

Teman2 besok jam 07.00 kita rapat di Sekre Student Body,aku udah ijin kok,kita ngomongin soal drama yang ditugaskan Deidara-Sensei dalam Pekan datang!jangan telat!thx

"Haaahhh" Ino menghela napas pertanda dia malas datang pagi-pagi.

DDDDRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT DRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT

"SMS lagi? Dari siapa yak ok nggak nomernya nggak ada di phonebook ya?" pikir Ino tatkala Ia melihat pesan masuk tersebut.

From : +810565656566

To : Ino

Hime, ini aku Pangeranmu, besok kujemput jam 6 di depan rumahmu ya ;)

Oyasuminasai Ino-Hime ;)

Gaara

"Hmm, jadi ini nomer Gaara ya? Matte, dia lagi-lagi menyebutku Hime dan menyebut dirinya sendiri Pangeran? Nandeeeeeee?" batin Ino sambil mukanya memerah sempurna.

"Sebaiknya kubalas sekarang,pasti dia menunggu balasanku" pikirnya

From : Ino

To : Gaara

Ok Purinsu-Sama , selamat tidur ya! Btw, arigatou Gaara-kun, hari ini aku senang sekali lho! :p

Kira-kira begitulah isi balasan Ino, tak lama balasan Gaara sudah masuk ke ponsel Ino

From : Gaara

To : Ino

Anything for you, Princess ;)

Your Prince will come to your dream tonight! Be Prepared, Ino-Hime

Ino terkikik pelan disertai rona merah di pipinya. "Dasar Gaara!" batinnya. Segera dia membalas pesannya.

From : Ino

To : Gaara

I'll look forward,Gaara! Btw kamu lagi ngapain Gaara?

Maka jadilah mereka berkirim pesan satu sama lain sampai lupa waktu.

Ino segera melirik jam di mejanya "Kami-Sama, sudah jam 11 malam,dan aku belum mengembalikan laptop ke Tou-san." Pikirnya

Ia pun segera mengirim pesan terakhir ke Gaara

From : Ino

To : Gaara

Gaara-kun, aku mau tidur dulu ya, besok kita lanjut lagi, biar gampang, kamu add IM-ku akunnya VioletIno, jangan lupa add juga PinkySakura , IndigoHinata , ChineseTenten ya

Dengan itu Ia segera mengakhiri acara berkirim pesannya dengan Gaara, tak lupa juga Ia mengembalikan laptop pada ayahnya dan segera membersihkan diri,berganti baju dan tidur.

TBC

Minna-san maaf ya kalo chapter ini jelek banget,typo dimana2, romance-nya ga berasa, aku janji chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih panjang dan lebih berbobot deh.

Akhir kata, please Review ya :) Onegai Simasu!


	5. Chapter 5

Minna-san, maaf ya updatenya telat :'(

Sebelumnya, saya mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan udah review fic saya yang ga bermutu ini.

Oh iya, di chapter ini saya ngambil sedikit cuplikan cerita rakyat Jepang sama lagu Jpop yang jadi OST I Give My First Love To You, saya juga sedikit mengutip beberapa scene dari film tersebut, saya recommend kalian buat nonton dan denger lagunya ya, dijamin ok kok

Disclaimer © Naruto ® belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Kisah Jirou dan Tayuu ® Japanese Oral Tradition

Rated : T (Maybe the next couple chapters would be rated semi-M)

Genre : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Romance (?) / Teenage lifestyle

Pairing : Sabaku no Gaara and Yamanaka Ino

Warning : AU , OOC, misstyping , Gaje,alay,abal,ancur, EYD parah and etc whatever you call it :D

-000000-

Penggalan Chapter Lalu

Ponsel Ino tiba-tiba bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk.

From : Nurui

To : Yamanaka Ino

Teman2 besok jam 07.00 kita rapat di Sekre Student Body,aku udah ijin kok,kita ngomongin soal drama yang ditugaskan Deidara-Sensei dalam Pekan datang!jangan telat!thx

"Haaahhh" Ino menghela napas pertanda dia malas datang pagi-pagi.

DDDDRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT DRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT

"SMS lagi? Dari siapa yak ok nggak nomernya nggak ada di phonebook ya?" pikir Ino tatkala Ia melihat pesan masuk tersebut.

From : +810565656566

To : Ino

Hime, ini aku Pangeranmu, besok kujemput jam 6 di depan rumahmu ya ;)

Oyasuminasai Ino-Hime ;)

Gaara

"Hmm, jadi ini nomer Gaara ya? Matte, dia lagi-lagi menyebutku Hime dan menyebut dirinya sendiri Pangeran? Nandeeeeeee?" batin Ino sambil mukanya memerah sempurna.

"Sebaiknya kubalas sekarang,pasti dia menunggu balasanku" pikirnya

From : Ino

To : Gaara

Ok Purinsu-Sama , selamat tidur ya! Btw, arigatou Gaara-kun, hari ini aku senang sekali lho! :p

Kira-kira begitulah isi balasan Ino, tak lama balasan Gaara sudah masuk ke ponsel Ino

From : Gaara

To : Ino

Anything for you, Princess ;)

Your Prince will come to your dream tonight! Be Prepared, Ino-Hime

Ino terkikik pelan disertai rona merah di pipinya. "Dasar Gaara!" batinnya. Segera dia membalas pesannya.

From : Ino

To : Gaara

I'll look forward,Gaara! Btw kamu lagi ngapain Gaara?

Maka jadilah mereka berkirim pesan satu sama lain sampai lupa waktu.

Ino segera melirik jam di mejanya "Kami-Sama, sudah jam 11 malam,dan aku belum mengembalikan laptop ke Tou-san." Pikirnya

Ia pun segera mengirim pesan terakhir ke Gaara

From : Ino

To : Gaara

Gaara-kun, aku mau tidur dulu ya, besok kita lanjut lagi, biar gampang, kamu add IM-ku akunnya VioletIno, jangan lupa add juga PinkySakura , IndigoHinata , ChineseTenten ya

Dengan itu Ia segera mengakhiri acara berkirim pesannya dengan Gaara, tak lupa juga Ia mengembalikan laptop pada ayahnya dan segera membersihkan diri,berganti baju dan tidur.

-000000-

Chapter 5

Hari itu Ino berangkat pagi-pagi sekali tentu saja dia berangkat dengan Gaara. Di parkir sekolahpun "pasangan" tersebut pun sudah sangat _Eye Catching_.

Di Kelas,

"teman-teman, sebagaimana kalian ketahui,kelas kita harus mementaskan drama,kebetulan Deidara-Sensei menugaskan kita untuk mementaskan drama Jirou dan Tayuu,dan beliau meminta supaya Rei-San memerankan Jirou dan Ino menjadi kita pilih berdasarkan voting ya!" kata Nurui memimpin rapat.

Begitu hasil rapat didapatkan, Kurotsuchi dan Nurui membagikan naskah drama pada masing-masing anak yang mendapat peran.

_Kisah Jirou dan Tayuu_

_Saat itu tahun keempat Jishou (1180 masehi) atau akhir zaman Heian, dan situasi Jepang Kuno tengah bergolak dengan adanya pemberontakan demi pemberontakan. Dan untuk mengatasi pemberontakan inilah, keluarga Hatakeyama diperintahkan untuk memimpin pasukan ke medan perang._

_Pasukan Hatakeyama di kala itu, dipimpin oleh Tuan Muda keluarga mereka (pewaris pemimpin klan) yang masih berumur 17 tahun—Hatakeyama Jiroushigetada. _

_Peperangan kali itu menjadi sangat sulit bagi Jirou, karena selain peperangan itu merupakan perang pertamanya, ia harus memimpin pasukan untuk memburu dan membunuh kakek kandungnya sendiri._

_Dalam peperangan itulah, saat pemimpin klan Miura (kakeknya Jirou) terdesak di kastil Kinugaki, kastil tersebut dibakar dan Jirou menyaksikan kakek kesayangannya tewas dilahap api._

_Jirou pulang dari medan perang dalam kondisi batin yang hancur L kebayang nggak sih, di perang pertama ia harus membantai kakeknya sendiri… walau mencoba kuat, Jirou sebenarnya begitu terpukul hingga jatuh sakit dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya._

_Saat itulah ia dan rombongannya menginap di satu-satunya penginapan yang mereka temui. Ternyata di wisma ini juga dijajakan wanita penghibur._

_Disinilah Jirou bertemu dengan Tayuu._

_Saat itu memang bukan pertemuan pertama mereka. Sebelumnya, Tayuu pernah menolong Chitose—teman sepermainan dan tunangan Jirou—saat Chitose dan Jirou tengah berkuda. Jadi saat bertemu untuk kedua kalinya, Tayuu meledek Jirou habis-habisan karena Tayuu merasa Jirou tidak pintar memperlakukan perempuan._

_Saat itulah Jirou perlahan mulai terbuka pada Tayuu. Dari obrolan ngalor-ngidul, akhirnya Jirou bercerita mengenai kesusahan hatinya. Dan disaat itulah Tayuu melihat sisi lain dari Jirou si pewaris keluarga Hatakeyama. Sekalipun menyangkal bahwa ia menyesal telah membunuh kakeknya, Jirou akhirnya menangis di pangkuan Tayuu semalaman._

_Esok harinya, keduanya berpisah. Jirou diledek habis-habisan oleh para pengawalnya—apalagi melihat wajah Jirou yang sudah lebih cerah setelah bertemu Tayuu._

_Namun ketenangan Jirou tidak bertahan lama. Keluarga Hatakeyama kembali mendapat perintah untuk kembali berperang dan mundur sementara ke markas._

_Jirou begitu kalut. Ia tahu kesempatan hidupnya dan pasukannya kecil karena kekuatan lawan saat itu begitu besar. Diam-diam, kali ini Jirou keluar dari markas dan berkuda hingga wisma tempat Tayuu bekerja. Ia bahkan membawakan Tayuu sekotak gincu yang dibelinya di pasar._

_Tayuu dan Jirou memang tidak berhubungan fisik. Malam itu mereka kembali mengobrol hingga larut. Jirou begitu terkesima mendapati Tayuu yang begitu memahami kondisinya bahkan hanya dengan melihat kekalutan di wajahnya. Sekalipun berprofesi rendah, Tayuu sesungguhnya cerdas sekaligus bijak. Tayuu bahkan mengembalikan gincu yang dibawakan Jirou dan berjanji akan memakainya di saat Jirou kembali dari peperangan—dengan begitu, Jirou seakan memiliki 'hutang' untuk kembali dengan selamat demi memenuhi janjinya pada Tayuu._

_Jirou memang menempuh peperangan yang berat. Perlu waktu yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia bisa melaksanakan janjinya untuk kembali ke wisma Tayuu._

_Disanalah, Tayuu sudah menunggunya dengan begitu resah. Bahkan saat itu Tayuu langsung menghardik Jirou karena tak pernah memberi kabar._

_Jirou tertawa, ia sebenarnya ingin menulis surat, namun ia ragu Tayuu bisa membaca dan menulis. Saat itulah Tayuu memperlihatkan betapa besar perhatiannya pada Jirou. Ia berkata "Ya, aku memang tak bisa membaca! Tapi kenapa kau tidak menulis sekedar beberapa huruf saja? Aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu, setiap hari aku mengira kau akan mati sebagai makanan anjing!" jerit Tayuu sembari menangis._

_Malam itulah, untuk pertama kalinya sekaligus terakhir kalinya Tayuu dan Jirou berhubungan fisik. Tayuu menggunakan gincu yang dijanjikan Jirou, dan mereka kembali mengobrol semalaman._

_Ternyata, hubungan terlarang Tayuu dan Jirou dicium oleh ayah Jirou. Tuan Besar Hatakeyama saat itu mengingatkan bahwa Jirou sudah bertunangan dengan Chitose. Jirou saat itu menangis. Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada Tayuu, namun ia sadar ia harus melupakan Tayuu._

_Di sisi lain, utusan keluarga Hatakeyama datang ke wisma Tayuu. Mereka memperingatkan agar Tayuu tak lagi mengganggu Tuan Muda-nya._

_Saat itulah sembari menangis sedih, dengan mengepalkan tangan dan menguatkan diri, Tayuu berkata bahwa dia tak pernah memandang Jirou sebagai kekasih—karena memang itu sudah menjadi profesinya sebagai pelacur!_

_Namun bahkan tanpa dijelaskan, utusan keluarga Hatakeyama tahu bahwa Tayuu begitu mencintai Jirou—begitu pula sebaliknya._

_Waktu berlalu dan akhirnya Jirou menikahi Chitose. Ia melaksanakan janjinya dengan tak pernah lagi menemui Tayuu. Bersama Chitose, Jirou mendapatkan anak-anak yang lucu sekaligus posisi dan kekuasaan yang semakin besar._

_Sementara itu, Tayuu jatuh dalam penderitaan hebat. Tak satupun malam yang ia lewati tanpa memimpikan Tuan Jirou-nya. Tubuhnya habis dimakan kerinduan dan kesakitan akibat cinta yang hilang. Sementara itu, kabar mengenai peperangan yang kembali berkobar selalu membuat Tayuu resah._

_Hingga akhirnya pada suatu malam, Tayuu mencuri dengar obrolan teman-temannya yang mengatakan bahwa wisma Hatakeyama tengah berkabung! Tayuu begitu panik saat mendengar bahwa jenazah tuan muda sedang dalam perjalanan pulang._

_Tayuu tak lagi bertanya._

_Berita itu telah menghancurkan dirinya yang memang sudah dilemahkan penderitaan._

_Ia berlari sekencang mungkin dari wisma itu. Benaknya dipenuhi kesakitan akan kehilangan Jirou yang kedua kalinya. Jirou memenuhi benak Tayuu tanpa celah. Dengan penuh harapan akan bisa bertemu dengan tuan Jirounya setelah ia mati nanti, Tayuu menenggelamkan dirinya ke kedalaman danau._

_Namun ternyata, berita itu tidak benar!_

_Yang meninggal adalah istri Jirou yaitu Chitose! Namun orang-orang di wisma sudah terlanjur panik dan mengira jenazah yang tengah dibawa itu adalah tuan Jirou._

_Saat berita meninggalnya Tayuu sampai ke telinga Jirou, pemuda itu begitu hancur dan bersedih. Ia meminta izin untuk melihat Tayuu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Keluarga Hatakeyama mengizinkan, dan berangkatlah Jirou ke kediaman Tayuu. Disanalah ia memandang wajah jelita Tayuu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. _

_Jirou tak pernah melupakan Tayuu. Ia pun mati muda karena setelah kejatuhan Yoritomo, Houjou Tokimasa menjeratnya dengan rencana licik._

_Jirou kemudian dikenal sebagai pemimpin yang berani, ksatria yang dikagumi dari Tougoku. Namun diatas semua itu, kisah cintanya dengan Tayuu si Pelacurlah yang membuat namanya terus didengungkan hingga saat ini._

Begitulah kira-kira isi cerita dalam naskah drama yang dibagikan Kurotsuchi dan Nurui.

Selanjutnya mereka melanjutkan rapat mengenai waktu dan tempat latihan mereka yang kemudian disepakati bahwa hari Sabtu pukul 08.00 di Aula Teater 1 akan menjadi waktu latihan kali pertama.

"Teman-teman pada latihan perdana kita nanti, yang akan membimbing kita adalah Kurotsuchi-senpai dan Zaji-senpai. Oh iya, nanti pada saat latihan aka nada tinjauan juga dari Deidara-Sensei,Pakura-Sensei, dan Hayate-Sensei. Oleh karena itu, kami kelas XI-2 mengucapkan terima kasih dan mohon bimbingannya Kurotsuchi-senpai." Kata Nurui menutup rapatnya hari itu dan dengan itu pula Kurotsuchi meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

"Minna-san , aku dapat pesan dari Konan-Sensei katanya minggu ini Guy-Sensei ga bisa ngajar olahraga,dan _you know what_? Penggantinya adalah Gari-Sensei!" kata Sakura pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Ah, yang benar Sakura?" Tanya Tenten diiringi anggukan teman sekelasnya.

"kalo ga percaya, lihat aja nih!" kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan isi ponselnya.

"ternyata benar teman-teman, ini berarti mimpi buruk buat kita semua!" kata Tenten sambil tertunduk lesu begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Kenapa semuanya kelihatan ketakutan, Ino?" Tanya gaara pada Ino.

"Itu semua karena Gari-Sensei terkenal dengan perangainya yang galak,kejam dan tidak segan-segan Gaara!" Ino menjelaskan.

"Dan lagi, dia itu selalu mengajar olahraga dengan cara ekstrim, liat aja wajahnya udah nyeremin,nyebelin pula. Kata Shikamaru-Senpai, dulu dia pernah melakukan tes fisik pada siswa, dan hasilnya semua siswa langsung collapse seketika,bayangkan aja,masa kita harus lari 20 menit non-stop disambung squat-rush,push up, dan sit up sebanyak masing-masing 100 kali. Kejam kan?" sambung Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Kamu nyambung aja, Dekorin!" cibir Ino pada Sakura yang merasa "acaranya" dengan Gaara terganggu.

"Eh, tapi bener kan yang aku bilang tadi,Ino-Buta?" ujar Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Iya iya, itu semua benar Gaara,makanya kami kelas XI-2 tak menyukai cara mengajar Gari-Sensei,selain itu dia juga menjabat sebagai Guru Pengawas Kedisiplinan Konoha Gakuen!" kata Ino

Tapi nampaknya Gaara tak begitu memperhatikan karena sepertinya Gaara sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Dekorin,Ino-Buta, apa maksudnya ya?" Pikir Gaara.

"Ino,Sakura,boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Gaara hati-hati sedangkan mereka berdua hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Maksud dari Dekorin dan Ino-Buta itu apa?" Tanya Gaara polos. Sementara yang ditanya hanya terdiam dengan butiran keringat besar imajiner di kepala mereka.

"E..eto..itu..artinya…bukan apa-apa kok,hanya….sudahlah lupakan saja Gaara…ya kan Sakura?" jawab Ino yang disertai anggukan Sakura,keduanya salah tingkah dan tertawa garing.

"Minna-san, ayo kita pindah ke ruangan kelas, jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai!" Nurui memberitahu dan berkat hal ini Ino dan Sakura bersyukur dan bisa bernapas lega tapi nampaknya Gaara belum puas.

-di kelas Kimia jadwal B-

"Anak-anak, kumpulkan buku tugaas kalian ,CEPAT!" perintah Anko-sensei pada anak-anak di kelas.

Gaara tampak kesulitan menemukan bukunya dan buku Ino dan dia baru teringat bukunya tertinggal di meja belajarnya.

"Ino,maaf,buku kita tertinggal di meja belajar" kata Gaara panik dan Ino pun jadi ikutan panik.

"Rei,Yamanaka, mana buku kalian?" Tanya Anko-Sensei.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu kelas mereka, kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka dan Nampak seorang laki-laki muda berambut merah.

"Sasori-niisan" gumam Gaara

"Ano,Sumimasen, saya Rei Sasori,saya ingin memberikan buku milik imouto-ku yang tertinggal,namanya Rei Gaara.!" Kata Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Rei-san,cepat ambil bukumu!" perintah Anko-Sensei

Saat Gaara mengambil bukunya, dia berbisik lemah pada Sasori "Ariigatou Nii-san!"

"Lain kali jangan ceroboh,ne Gaara!"

"Arigatou, Sensei,Minna-san,saya pamit dulu,maaf mengganggu,Jaa!" Sasori berpamitan dengan sopan.

"Baiklah,segera kumpulkan dimejaku Rei,dan Yamanaka mana bukumu?" Tanya Anko-sensei

"Ano,sumimasen,Anko-sensei,buku Yamanaka-san ada bersama bukuku!" jawab Gaara sebelum Ino membuka mulutnya.

"Benar begitu,Yamanaka?" Tanya Anko dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Hai,Anko-Sensei!" jawab Ino mantap

"baiklah,segera kumpulkan, dan kembali ke tempat dudukmu Rei,kita akan segera memulai pelajaran dan praktikum hari ini!" perintah Anko.

-10 menit sebelum Istirahat-

"Hime,maaf istirahat kali ini aku tak bisa menemanimu,aku harus ke Sekretariat tim Sepakbola" bisik Gaara pada Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Gaara-kun" Gaara tersenyum mendengar hal ini. Sementara Ino mati-matian menahan rona merah di wajahnya saat melihat Gaara tersenyum.

"Anak-anak, tugas untuk minggu depan akan saya unggah di situs sekolah,kumpulkan ke alamat email saya sesuai ketentuan didalamnya,mengerti?" ucapan Anko-Sensei segera menyadarkan Ino

"wakarimashitta, Sensei!" jawab anak-anak serempak.

"Bagus,kalau begitu,saya akhiri pelajaran sampai disini,Jaa!"

DDDDDRRRRRTTTTTTT DDDDDDDDRRRTTTTTTTT

"pesan dari siapa ya?" gumam Ino sambil berjalan ke arah loker.

From : Sakura

To : Ino

_Ino-buta, istirahat bareng yuk! Ditunggu dikantin_

_SakuTenHina_

"Sebelum bales,buka pesan kedua dulu deh" pikir Ino

From : Sai

To : Ino

_Ino-chan, jam istirahat kutunggu di taman belakang sekolah ya _

"Hmm,okelah,aku bales pesan Sakura dulu deh!" pikirnya

From : Ino

To : Sakura

_Dekorin,sorry aku nyusul belakangan ya,ada sesuatu,hehe_

-Di taman belakang sekolah-

Terlihat Sai sedang menunggu Ino di salah satu bangku disitu, dan tanpa Ia tahu, ada Karin,Tayuya,dan Matsuri yang sedang menguntit dan bersembunyi di tanaman di belakang bangku tempat Sai duduk.

"Sai-kun, maaf terlambat!" kata Ino sambil setengah berlari ke arah Sai. Sementara Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino, ngomong-ngomong, apa aku mengganggumu Ino?" Tanya Sai sambil menyuruh Ino untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, tidak kok, hmmmm memangnya ada apa kau memanggilku kemari, Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino

"Hmm, memangnya aku tak boleh menemuimu ya, Ino? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah punya pacar makanya kau tak ingin menemuiku lagi?" ucap Sai

"Ah, kau ini ada-ada saja, mana mungkin aku punya pacar? Kau memanggilku kesini pasti ada sesuatu kan?" jawab Ino

"Iya, baiklah, aku kesini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" kata Sai

"Soal apa Sai-kun kedengarannya serius sekali?"

"Hmm, Ino kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan anak baru itu ya?"

"Maksudmu Gaara? Aku dekat dengannya karena Konan-Sensei menunjukku untuk jadi Guide-nya, Sai-kun!"

"Benar hanya sebatas Guide dan murid baru saja?" Sai kedengaran kurang puas dengan jawaban Ino

"Tentu saja, Sai-kun!"

"Tapi menurut apa yang kulihat dan berdasarkan informasi dari anak-anak lain, kamu berpacaran dengannya?"

"Hah? Ya ampun Sai, aku benar-benar tidak berpacaran dengannya!"

"Tapi kau terlihat mesra!"

"Sai-kun! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menyimpulkan demikian! Dan memangnya kalaupun aku berpacaran dengan Gaara,apa masalahnya?"

"jadi benar kau berpacaran dengannya kan Ino?" Kali ini Sai terdengar sedikit emosi

"Dengar ya Ino,dia itu anak berandalan! Dia itu bermasalah!"

"Kau jangan menuduh sembarangan Sai,itu fitnah!"

"Dengar Ino, seluruh anak di sekolah tahu kalau dia itu punya track record yang buruk! Kau tahu alasan dia pindah sekolah? Kau tahu background-nya?"

Ino terdiam karena memang dia belum tahu

"Ino, dia itu berandalan, dia gemar tawuran dan berkelahi, di sekolahnya yang terdahulu, di Suna Gakuen, semua anak takut padanya karena memang perangainya buruk sekali! Aku tak mau kau dekat-dekat dengan anak berandalan seperti dia!"

"Tapi Sai,aku tetap tak percaya!"

"Ino, dia itu preman!pembunuh!"

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi kanan Sai

"Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu dengannya Sai, tapi dengar! Aku tak percaya dia seperti itu, dia selalu bersikap baik padaku!"

"Ino, aku tak ingin kau celaka,dia itu preman berdarah dingin Ino, SADARLAH!"

PLAK

Lagi-lagi tamparan Ino sukses mendarat di pipi Sai

"PERGI SAI! AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

"Ino…aku hanya ingin menolongmu" lirih Sai seraya pergi

"Ino,aku melakukan ini karena aku menyukaimu!" batin Sai

"Kenapa,kenapa Sai bersikap seperti itu?" gumam Ino dan tanpa Ia sadari air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi.

"Heh, dasar wanita jalang! Penjual bunga tak tahu diri!" cibir Karin tiba-tiba dan Ino menatapnya tajam

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu malu ya, dengan mudahnya kau mencampakkan Sai setelah kau poroti hartanya habis-habisan dan sekarang kau mengincar anak baru itu Hah?" kali ini giliran Tayuya yang angkat bicara.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Yamanaka! Semudah itukah kau menendang Sai dari hidupmu?" Matsuri ikut-ikutan memojokkan Ino lalu berlari mengejar Sai.

"Ini kesempatanku mendapatkan Sai" pikir Matsuri.

"Dengar ya! Kalian itu tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi jangan ikut campur!" bentak Ino emosi

"Hei, kau harusnya bercermin! Kau itu siapa? Beraninya bicara seperti itu pada kami!" ujar Tayuya sengit

"Gadis gembel, kami peringatkan, kau harus menjauhi anak baru itu, kami tak ingin ada korban lagi dari lintah seperti kamu!"

"Karin, Tayuya, aku sama sekali tak terima, aku tidak pernah meminta sepeserpun dari Gaara ataupun Sai, kau jangan memfitnahku atau.."

"atau apa Yamanaka?" Tayuya memotong kalimat Ino

"atau aku yang akan membuat kalian menderita" terdengar suara berat,dingin dan datar

"Gaara?" ucap Ino lirih

"Pergilah kalian, sebelum kalian menyesal!" Gaara memperingatkan Karin dan Tayuya.

"dengar ya Yamanaka, kali ini kau selamat!" Ucap Karin sebelum pergi.

"Kau tak apa-apa Ino?" Tanya Gaara setelah Karin dan Tayuya pergi.

"Aku..hiks…hikss..aku….." Ino berbicara tak jelas karena sambil menangis.

"Kau tak usah mendengarkan mereka Ino" kata Gaara sambil memeluk Ino.

Setelah Ino agak tenang, Ino mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Gaara.

"Gaara, kenapa kau bersikap baik padaku?" Tanya Ino memecah keheningan.

"memangnya tak boleh?" jawab Gaara datar

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja….kau sudah mendengar ucapan mereka kan?"

"Aku tak percaya kau seperti itu, Ino..yang aku tahu, kau itu baik,sederhana dan…menyenangkan"

Mau tak mau Ino terenyuh mendengarnya.

"Kau percaya padaku Gaara-kun?" Gaara hanya mengangguk mendengarnya

"Aku senang ada yang percaya padaku,Gaara-kun" sambung Ino

"Ino, aku sudah melihat dan mendengar pertengkaran kalian tadi….. anak laki-laki berambut hitam tadi,dia sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu kan?" Tanya Gaara

"i..iya, tapi aku tak percaya kok!"

"Seharusnya kau percaya padanya Ino, aku memang biang tawuran, aku hanyalah anak berandalan, kau itu gadis baik-baik Ino, sedangkan aku,hanyalah anak nakal, aku tak pantas berteman denganmu,apa kata orang nanti bila melihat gadis baik sepertimu dekat-dekat dengan siswa kotor sepertiku."

PLAK

"Kenapa kau menamparku Ino?"

Ino bukannya menjawab malah memeluk Gaara dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Gaara dan lagi-lagi menangis dan mau tak mau Gaara pun membalas pelukan Ino sambil mengelus-elus kepala Ino

"Ino-chan, maafkan aku kalau aku menyakitimu dan tak berbicara jujur sejak awal…" lirih Gaara

"GAARA NO BAKA..BAKA…BAKA…BAKA…!" hanya itu jawaban Ino

"Yah..aku memang bodoh Ino"

"Gaara-kun, bukan itu maksudku, aku tak peduli kau berandalan atau bukan, tapi di mataku kau adalah anak baik-baik, aku tidak mau menjauhimu…karena…"

"karena apa Ino?" Tanya Gaara

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Gaara-kun….. sukidayo…" jawab Ino malu-malu

Gaara membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Hah? Kau menyukaiku Ino? Meskipun aku biang onar?"

Ino mengangguk malu-malu. Sedangkan Gaara hanya terkikik pelan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku serius tahu!" kata Ino pura-pura ketus sambil menggelembungkan pipinya.

"Kau memangnya mau menjadi pacarku Ino?"

"TENTU SAJA AKU MAU!" jawab Ino sambil berdiri dan tiba-tiba mematung karena malu setengah mati atas sikapnya ini.

"Wah wah kau benar-benar menyukaiku sejak awal ya Ino?" Tanya Gaara sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan jahil

"kau tahu Ino, aku juga menyukaimu, aku ingin selalu ada disisimu dan melindungimu." Kata Gaara sambil berdiri lalu mengecup dahi Ino

Ino melted

TBC

Wah minna-san maaf ya update telat dan lagi-lagi endingnya Gaje.

Akhir kata, please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Minna-san, maaf ya updatenya lama. Soalnya udah mulai kuliah lagi, :D dan tidak lupa dengan dua minggu full presentasi dan paper

But I promise I'll finish this fic kok.

Oh iya, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review chapter2 sebelumnya.

Disclaimer © Naruto ® belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Boku Wa Kimi Ni Koi Wo Suru ® Ken Hirai

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Romance (?) / Teenage lifestyle

Pairing : Sabaku no Gaara and Yamanaka Ino

Slight Pairing :SasuSaku,NejiTen,ShinoHina,NaruKarin,SaiMatsu

Warning : AU , OOC, misstyping , Gaje,alay,abal,ancur, EYD parah and etc whatever you call it :D

-000000-

Penggalan Chapter Lalu

"Gaara-kun, bukan itu maksudku, aku tak peduli kau berandalan atau bukan, tapi di mataku kau adalah anak baik-baik, aku tidak mau menjauhimu…karena…"

"karena apa Ino?" Tanya Gaara

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Gaara-kun….. sukidayo…" jawab Ino malu-malu

Gaara membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Hah? Kau menyukaiku Ino? Meskipun aku biang onar?"

Ino mengangguk malu-malu. Sedangkan Gaara hanya terkikik pelan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku serius tahu!" kata Ino pura-pura ketus sambil menggelembungkan pipinya.

"Kau memangnya mau menjadi pacarku Ino?"

"TENTU SAJA AKU MAU!" jawab Ino sambil berdiri dan tiba-tiba mematung karena malu setengah mati atas sikapnya ini.

"Wah wah kau benar-benar menyukaiku sejak awal ya Ino?" Tanya Gaara sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan jahil

"kau tahu Ino, aku juga menyukaimu, aku ingin selalu ada disisimu dan melindungimu." Kata Gaara sambil berdiri lalu mengecup dahi Ino.

Ino melted.

-00000-

Chapter 6

"Gaara-kun, aku...aku terharu...baru kali ini aku merasa dihargai dan dicintai" Lirih Ino sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Arigatou na, Gaara-kun" lanjutnya

Gaara tersenyum dan kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Ino dengan lembut. Ino membeku sesaat tapi kemudian membalas ciuman Gaara,entah kenapa kesedihan yang tadi Ia rasakan seolah menguap seiring dengan membuncahnya perasaan cintanya saat ini. Mereka baru menghentikan ciuman mereka saat kebutuhan akan oksigen dan udara segar memaksa mereka. (ehm)

"Gaara-kun, ayo kita ke kantin, teman-temanku sudah menunggu!" ajak Ino agak kikuk.

"Hn"

Dari kejauhan Sakura dan Tenten sudah melambai-lambai pada Ino supaya menuju ke arah mereka. Dari kejauhan Gaara dan Ino bisa melihat selain ada SakuTenHina ada juga Sasuke,Neji, dan Shino.

Begitu Gaara dan Ino sudah dekat dengan mereka, Sakura langsung memberi sinyalemen berjuta pertanyaan pada Ino lewat pandangan matanya, dan Ino hanya memberi pandangan yang jika diartikan berarti "Long Story".

"Kalian belum membeli apapun?" tanya Ino pada yang lainnya.

"Kami sedang menunggumu Ino!" jawab Sakura.

"Hm, begitu ya, maaf ya gara-gara aku, kalian jadi lama menungguku!" lirih Ino

"Sudahlah, ayo kita beli makan sekarang!" ajak Hinata

" Matte, biar aku yang belikan Hinata,kau tunggu disini saja!" kata Shino

"Shino-kun...arigatou ne!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Sakura-chan, kau juga tunggu disini saja,biar kubelikan makanan kesukaanmu!" Sasuke tak mau kalah rupanya.

Sedangkan Neji pergi begitu saja untuk membeli sesuatu tanpa berkata apapun pada Tenten,namun Tenten mengerti nampaknya, Tenten paham kalau Neji memiliki harga diri yang tinggi.

"Neji-kun pasti sedang membelikanmu sesuatu, Tenten-chan!" Hinata berkata pada Tenten,seolah mengerti arti tatapan Tenten.

"Hime,kau ingin apa? Biar kubelikan untukmu!" ujar Gaara pada Ino

"Eh? Ga...Gaara-kun tak usah repot-repot biar aku saja yang..."

"aku tidak merasa repot, katakan saja apa yang ingin kau beli!"

"Ano...apa saja deh yang menurutmu enak Gaara-kun...hmmmmm domo arigatou ne!" kata Ino sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"Hn.."

Gaara pun pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih tersenyum dan SakuTenHina yang nampak shock.

"Ino, kau curang!" kata Tenten

"Hah? Curang apanya Tenten?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti

"Dia...dia memanggilmu Hime?" tanya Hinata hati-hati

Ino hanya mengangguk

"Awwwwwwww romantissssss...kau curang Ino, kau dapat pacar yang romantis" raung SakuTenHina

Ino hanya merona

"Shino-kun sama sekali tak romantis" kata Hinata dan dua rekannya hanya mengangguk setuju sedangkan Ino hanya terkikik geli.

"kau hutang cerita pada kami, pokoknya nanti malam kami menginap di rumahmu ya!" Sakura mengancam sambil mengeluarkan sekotak Strawberry yang Ia bawa dari rumahnya tadi sebagai bekal

"Iya, aku janji bakal cerita deh!" kata Ino sambil mengambil Strawberry dan memasukkan ke mulutnya.

Dan jadilah mereka mengobrol sambil menunggu kekasih mereka membawakan makan untuk mereka (ehm) tak lupa sambil ngemil strawberry (?).

"Kami datang membawakanmu ini Hi...me" Gaara tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya, Ino tampak begitu lucu dan menggemaskan dengan mulut yang berisi buah strawberry yang menyembul keluar. Bibir Ino saat itu nampak begitu menggoda.

"Eh, Gaara-kun, kau mau strawberry?" tawar Ino sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam mematung.

Padahal yang ada di pikiran Gaara adalah Ia hanya ingin strawberry yang ada di mulut Ino, pasti enak mencium Ino yang berasa Strawberry, begitu pikirnya, rupanya Ia ingin melahap Ino saat itu juga.

"Gaara-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" namun Gaara tetap diam mematung sambil menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang lapar.

"Sasuke,Shino,Neji-senpai? Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Setelah Ino menelan habis strawberry tadi, dia lalu bangkit dan mendekati Gaara, lalu bertanya sekali lagi apakah pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

Dan ajaib, kali ini Gaara dan juga ketiga laki-laki lainnya tersadar.

"Eh, kami baik-baik saja kok, hanya sdikit kesal tadi antriannya begitu panjang, benar kan guys?" ujar Sasuke salah tingkah. Ketiga laki-laki lainnya hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah, ayo makan!" ajak Neji mengalihkan perhatian.

Keempat pasangan itu pun makan sambil mengobrol, tidak semuanya sih, hanya InoSakuTenHina saja yang mengobrol, sedangkan keempat laki-laki disitu hanya menjawab seperlunya saja, itu pun hanya berupa "Hn" saja.

"Gaara-kun, habis ini mau langsung ke kelas?" tanya Ino sambil melahap buah jeruk di depannya

"tidak, aku mau ke loker dulu" jawab Gaara sambil berdiri bersiap pergi.

"Aku ikut yah!" Ino pun berdiri.

"Tidak boleh!"

"tapi...aku kan ingin ikut" Ino merajuk padahal mulutnya masih berisi buah jeruk yang lagi-lagi menyembul keluar.

"Kau ingin kejadian di taman tadi terulang, Hm?" kata Gaara dengan senyuman jahil

"Enak Saja!"

Lalu Gaara mendekat ke wajah Ino dan menggigit potongan jeruk yang tidak muat di mulut Ino lalu berkata :"Hmm, Yummmy!" sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jahil ke arah Ino kemudian pergi.

Sedangkan Ino hanya berdiri dengan mukanya yang memerah dan yang lain pun menatap Ino dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Apa?" tanya Ino pada mereka dan mereka pun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino.

"ti...tidak ada apa –apa kok..." kata Tenten dengan tampang yang tidak enak dilihat.

"Eh...aku baru ingat!" Sakura tiba-tiba memekik.

Semua pandangan pun kini tertuju ke arahnya.

"kalian sudah dengar belum? Katanya kelasnya Karin bakal mementaskan drama Romeo & Juliet coba? Nggak banget kan?" tambahnya disertai dengusan tak suka.

"hah? Serius? Kok bisa? " tanya Tenten heran

"huh, dia pasti tambah belagu deh!" cibir Ino dan yang lain mengangguk tanda setuju.

"hmm chotto matte kudasai, yang jadi Romeo siapa?" tanya Hinata polos

"Ano, aku belum dapat kabar lebih jauh lagi.." kata Sakura

"Aku!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Nani? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura heran.

"yang dapat peran jadi Romeo adalah aku..." jawab Sasuke malas.

"Hah? Nani?" seru yang lainnya OOC.

"..." Sasuke tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"kalau aku bisa menolak, pasti sudah kutolak, tapi ini perintah dari Deidara-Sensei" kata Sasuke seolah mengerti arti pandangan tak setuju dari Sakura.

Dan beruntung Sasuke, karena saat itu bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi.

-00000-

Saat pelajaran olahraga, kelasnya Ino sedang diajar oleh Gai-Sensei, murid-murid perempuan mempraktekan permainan bola basket di Lapangan Basket Indoor,sedangkan murid laki-laki sedang mempraktekan Atletik di Lapangan Outdoor.

"Yaaay...kita mencetak skor lagi nih, hehehe" Teriak Tenten.

Ternyata, saat itu sedang ada praktek sparring, antara tim Ino (Ino,Sakura,Hinata,Tenten,Maki) melawan tim Karin (Karin,Tayuya,Matsuri, Shion, Kurama) dan bisa ditebak, tim Ino memimpin 45-44.

Dan terdengar bunyi peluit dari asisten Gai-sensei yaitu Lee. Sebenarnya dia bukanlah asisten resmi Gai-Sensei, tetapi memang dianya aja yang menawarkan diri menjadi asistennya. -_-

"Eh, kita ke anak-anak cowok yuk, abis itu baru deh kita ganti baju" ajak Sakura.

"Iya, aku udah nggak sabar nih pengen liat pacar-pacar kita seperti apa saat berolah raga, hehe!" ujar Tenten

Baru juga mereka keluar dari Lapangan Basket Indoor menuju Lapangan Outdoor, entah mimpi apa semalam, kini Ino sudah basah kuyup akibat siraman air dari ember (?).

Rupanya ini ulah Naruto,Kiba,Suigetsu dan Kankurou. Mereka sengaja menunggu geng Ino keluar supaya bisa menyiram salah satu dari mereka dengan air yang entah tujuannya apa.

"Wah, kita dapat mangsa bagus nih, liat dia pake bra warna merah jambu tuh!" Seru Suigetsu sambil menunjuk ke arah bagian depan badan Ino yang karena basah jadinya bajunya nempel ke badan. (Saat itu Ia memakai kaos olahraga yang memang bahannya tipis dan warna putih pula).

"Iya, ya, wah, seksi banget!" seru Kiba disertai anggukan yang lainnya.

Seketika itu juga Ino langsung berjongkok sambil menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya sambil menahan tangis.

"EH! Kalian apa-apaan sih?" Seru Sakura marah

"Akan kulaporkan kalian ke Gari-sensei!" ancam Tenten

Hinata langsung mencoba menenangkan Ino yang sudah mulai tak kuasa lagi menahan tangis.

"EH, emangnya salah kita apa? Suruh siapa kalian berpakaian seperti itu? Kami kan cuma iseng? Kami tidak takut kok, laporkan saja!" ancam Naruto balik

Rupanya hal itu membuat Sakura dan Tenten makin emosi. Seketika itu juga Sakura langsung menampar Kiba namun lengannya berhasil dicekal oleh Kiba.

"jangan main kasar dong cantik, itu membuat kecantikanmu memudar lho! Kata Kiba kepada Sakura sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Kalian jangan kurang ajar yah atau..." kata Tenten

"atau apa?" potong Kankurou

Namun tiba-tiba...

Buugh...buuugh

Terdengar suara pukulan, ternyata Gaara langsung memukul Kankurou dan Kiba sedangkan Sasuke memukul Naruto dan Suigetsu.

"Hinata,Sakura,Tenten, cepat bawa Ino pergi dari sini!" perintah Neji dan Shino pada SakuTenHina.

SakuTenHina mengangguk patuh.

"Hey, hey kalian mengapa memukul kami?" protes Kiba tak setuju.

Buugh... pukulan keras Gaara berhasil mendarat mulus di pipi Kiba.

"Itu karena kau sudah melecehkan gadisku!" Teriak Gaara penuh amarah.

Seketika itu juga Ino langsung berlari ke arah Gaara untuk menenangkannya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Gaara-kun,sudah cukup, jangan memukul lagi, aku tak mau kamu kena masalah!" rengek Ino dan hal itu ternyata berhasil meredakan amarahnya.

"Ino..." lirih Gaara sambil balas memeluknya.

"Ino,aku berjanji aku akan selalu melindungimu dan tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu,aku bersumpah demi cinta kita!" ujar Gaara mantap sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu memakaikan Ino dengan jasnya sendiri guna menutupi bagian depan baju Ino yang ter-expose.

"Minna, biar kami yang akan mengurus bocah-bocah ini ke Gari-sensei, dan kalian bawa Ino ke UKS!" kata Neji sambil menunjuk para gadis.

"Kenapa kalian membawa Suigetsu,dkk ke Gari-sensei?" tanya Karin tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekat mereka.

"Iya, itu bukan salah mereka, tapi salah kalian yang memakai pakaian tak sopan!" ujar Tayuya menghakimi Ino dkk.

"Lihat pakaian kalian! Baju minim ketat,celana pendek yang bahkan terlalu pendek dasar gadis-gadis murahan a.k.a WHORE!" kata Shion menambahi sambil menunjuk ke arah InoSakuTenHina.

"Heh! Kalian tidak usah sok ikut campur!" hardik Tenten

"Kalian tidak berkaca hah! Lihat pakaian kalian! Kalian jauh lebih tidak seronok daripada kami! Pakaian kami masih wajar !" Sakura tak mau kalah

"I...iya... lihat kau sendiri Karin! Kaos olahraga yang lengannya kau gulung sampai memperlihatkan ketiakmu, kaosnya pun kalian kecilkan padahal ukurannya sudah S! Celana yang kalian buat makin pendek smpai memperliahtkan paha kalian! Make up yang tebal! Dan not to mention pakaian kalian sangat memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh kalian!" ujar Hinata yang kini tidak lagi gagap.

Kini Karin,Tayuya,Matsuri dan Shion bungkam dan merasa malu, karenatelah dipermalukan di hadapan laki-laki keren yang mereka sukai.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun...aku tidak seperti yang dituduhkan wanita-wanita ini, kamu sudah salah pilih pacar! Sebaiknya kau putuskan saja Sakura dan berpalinglah padaku Sasuke-kun! Akiu jauh lebih layak daripada wanita kasar murahan seperti Sakura!" cerocos Karin asal.

"Neji-senpai...mereka telah memperlakukan kami...senpai sudah melihat kan betapa liciknya mereka kan?" ucap Tayuya

"Iya, mereka tidak pantas bersama kalian...hanya kami yang pantas mendampingi kalian Gaara-kun! Shion menambahi.

"Tayuya kau sebut mereka licik?" tanya Neji pada Tayuya.

"I...iya senpai, senpai lihat dan dengar sendiri kan?" jawab Tayuya

"yang kau sebut mereka itu berarti termasuk adik kandungku sendiri, Hinata...tak kusangka mulut kalian memang sangat berbisa!" ujar Neji.

"ta...tapi senpai, aku...aku benar-benar tidak berniat demikian, maksud kami..."

"Cukup...HENTIKAN!" potong Neji.

"Tayuya, Karin, Shion, Matsuri, kalian ikut kami ke Gari-Sensei!" perintah Shino

"Dan kalian cepat bawa Ino ke UKS, biar kami yang mengurus mereka, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Gaara,tenang saja Ino,kami yang akan menangani Gaara bila dia lepas kendali,hehe!" ujar Sasuke setengah tertawa

Ino pun lega mendengar demikian

"tapi...tapi kenapa kami harus ikut menghadap Gari-Sensei, salah kami apa? Gaara-kuuuuuuun, kau percaya padaku kan?" Shion merajuk pada Gaara

Mendengar nama Gaara yang disebut dengan manjanya oleh Shion, mau tak mau Ino menoleh dengan cemburunya ke arah Shion , padahal saat itu Ino beserta SakuTenHina sudah berbalik menuju UKS.

"Jangan sekali-sekali sebut namaku!" Gaara hanya menanggapinya dengan dingin.

"Ta...tapi Gaara-kun..." lirih Shino

"CUKUP!" bentak Gaara

-000000-

Di dalam UKS

DDRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT DDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT

"Ciyeeeeee...sms dari siapa tuh?" ujar Tenten pada Sakura dengan jahilnya :p

"Hah? Dari Nurui? Aku kira dari Sasuke" kata Sakura kecewa

"Apa katanya Sakur...?" tanya Hinata tapi perkataannya terpotong kata tiba-tiba secara serempak handphone InoTenHIna pun bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk

From : Nurui

To : Sakura

Teman2,nanti sepulang sekolah kita akan latihan drama kita,maaf mendadak,ini perintah dari Deidara-Sensei dan Pakura-sensei.

Arigatou ;)

"Pesan dari siapa Sakura?" tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tirai, rupanya dia habis ganti baju.

"INOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura tiba-tiba menghambur ke pelukan Ino

"Dekorin...kau..kau kenapa?" tanya Ino kaget

"Baca ini! Ponselmu juga ada pesan yang sama kok!" kata Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat kecewa dan manja

Ino pun kemudian membaca pesan tersebut

"Nani?! Latihan drama mendadak?" jerit Ino kecewa

"Ta...tapi kan...harusnya latihan baru dimulai Sabtu nanti...bukan sekarang!" tambahnya

"Makanya...aku tidak relllaaaaaaaa...Ino-buta kamu sependapat denganku kan?" kata Sakura sesenggukan lebay.

"Ino,Sakura!, kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Tenten heran

"I..iya...lagipula kan ini hanya latihan drama.." Hinata menambahkan

"E...eto...aku dan Sasuke ada rencana pergi sepulang sekolah nanti" kata Sakura malu-malu plus dengan bonus semburat merah di pipinya.

"Aiiihhhh,,, ciyeeeeeeee…" goda Tenten

-00000-

"Haruno, Uchiha, dimana Rei dan Yamanaka?" Bentak Deidara-Sensei pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ano...e..eto Sensei, mereka..." Sakura tergagap

TIba-tiba saja pintu Aula terjeblak membuka dengan kasarnya...

'Deidara-Sensei...hosh...hosh...maafkan...hosh...h osh... Kami terlambat...hosh...hosh..." jelas Ino sambil tersengal.

"Ck...kalian ini darimana Hm?" selidik Deidara-Sensei.

"Kami tadi mengalami sedikit hambatan Sensei" ujar Gaara sopan

"Baiklah, kali ini kalian kumaafkan Hm...cepat naik teater dan segera mulai latihan!" perintah Deidara-Sensei.

-00000-

"E..Eto...Jirou-san...apakah...errr...errr...kamu. .."

"CUT..CUT..." potong Deidara-Sensei

"Yamanaka! Apa-apan barusan itu Hm? Kamu harus lebih menghayati peranmu Hm!" bentak Deidara-Sensei pada Ino

"Hai',wakarimashitta Sensei...gomenasai!"

"Baiklah, kita skip ke scene berikutnya!" perintah Deidara-Sensei pada seluruh anak.

"Haruno, segera mulai narasi scene berikutnya, saat pertemuan terakhir Jirou dan Tayuu,Hm!" perintah Deidara-Sensei pada Sakura.

"Malam itu, Jirou menyelinap masuk ke tempat Tayuu,Ia berhasil menyelinap sampai pintu depan, dilihatnya saat itu Tayuu sedang melihat langit dengan sendunya" Sakura membacakan narasinya dengan baik.

"Tayuu-chan, kau terlihat sedih!" Jirou (Gaara) mulai dialognya dengan Tayuu(Ino)

"Eh? Jirou-kun, sedang apa kau disini?" ujar Tayuu sambil mengelap lelehan air mata di sudut matanya

"Kami-sama, kau menangis Tayuu-chan...apa...apa ini ada hubungannya denganku?" kata Jirou seraya menghapus air mata Tayuu.

"E..eto..tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kok, Jirou-kun, aku hanya...hanya..."

"hanya apa?"

"Ah...nanimonai...ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kamu kemari Jirou-kun?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku hanya ingin kemari saja, apa tidak boleh?"

"Te..Tentu saja boleh, lagipula sudah lama aku..." Tayuu segera menutup mulutnya dan terlihat semburat merah di pipinya

"doushitta, Tayuu-chan?"

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa kok"

"hontou ni?"

"Err...kore wa nani desu ka?"

"Maksudmu ini? Ini bunga Cosmos"

"Aku tahu itu bunga Cosmos, itu bunga kesukaanku, maksudku untuk apa kau membawa bunga itu?"

"Benarkah kau menyukainya? Ini untukmu! Kau terlihat cantik sekali dengan bunga ini!"

"Ah, arigatou...demo...untuk apa kau repot-repot membawa bunga ini?"

"kore wa...sebenarnya...ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita Tayuu-chan..boku wa...esok adalah hari pertempuranku, aku diutus untuk berperang..oleh karena itu, jika esok aku tak kembali...jangan harapkan aku Tayuu-chan.. Aku..."

"Jirou no Baka!" Teriak Tayuu

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu, aku tak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintaimu Jirou-kun...aku..aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkanku..." ujar Tayuu sambil kembali menitikkan akir mata entah sudah yang keberapa kali

"Tayuu-chan...gomenasai.." lirih Jirou

"Sukidayo..."lirih Jirou sambil memeluk Tayuu

"Tayuu-chan, kumohon jangan menangis..aku..aku sudah menyiapkan lagu untukmu, lagu yang akan kunyanyikan sebelum meninggalkanmu..dengarkanlah.."

Jirou pun mulai menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

_moshi mo negai ga kanau nara kimi no kanashimi wo boku no mune no nakani__  
__sosogi konde kudasai sono itami naraba boku wa tae rareru___

_mirai egaku chizu mo nakushite shimau__  
__chippo kena boku dake redo kimi wo mitsuketa___

_sayonara , arigatou , suki dayo , suki dayo__  
__sayonara , waratte yo , naku nayo , baka dana__  
__tsutae tai kotoba wa tome donaku afure ru__  
__nando mo , nando demo boku wa kimi ni koi wo suru___

_kimi no negai ga kanau nara subetesa sageru to kokoro kara ieru___

_boku ga inaku nattemo kieru koto nai__  
__koi itoni somaru kokoro kimi to mitsu keta___

_sayonara , mata aou , gomenne , suki dayo__  
__sayonara , waratte yo , okonnayo , baka dana__  
__koishii kurushii , itoshii ja tari nai__  
__nando mo , nando demo bokuha kimi to koi wosuru___

_koi suru hitomi to ai suru itami wo__  
__kimi ga boku ni kureta kagayaki wasure nai zutto___

_sayonara , arigatou , suki dayo , suki dayo__  
__sayonara , waratte yo , naku nayo baka dana__  
__tsutae tai kotoba wa tome do naku afureru__  
__nando mo , nando demo boku wa kimi ni koi wosuru___

_sayonara , mata aou , gomenne , suki dayo__  
__sayonara , waratte yo , okonnayo , baka dana__  
__koishii kurushii , itoshii ja tari nai__  
__nando mo , nando demo sakebu yo suki dayo__  
__sayonara_

"Tayuu pun tak kuasa untuk tidak menderaikan air matanya, Ia begitu terharu,sedih dan tak rela untuk melepas kepergian Jirou ke medan perang" Sakura kembali membacakan narasinya dengan baik.

"CUT...CUT..CUT" perintah Deidara-sensei

Semua pun bertepuk tangan, termasuk Deidara-Sensei dan Pakura-Sensei.

"Well done, Rei,Yamanaka,Sakura dan semuanya, saya sangat puas dengan kinerja kalian hari ini Hm!" ujar Deidara-Sensei

"Benar, acting kalian benar-benar luar biasa, chemistry yang kalian jalin satu sama lain sangat bagus!" ujar Pakura-Sensei kemudian.

"Soo ka..kita akhiri latihan kita hari ini, dan jangan lupa segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan teruslah berlatih, jangan dulu berpuas diri, Hm!" perintah Deidara-Sensei.

Semua siswa pun kemudian bersiap-siap pulang dan tak lupa mereka mengucapkan selamat kepada Gaara dan Ino yang memang ber-acting bagus hari itu.

TBC

Minna-san, maaf ending chapter kali ini ngegantung.. Hehehe

Eh aku recommend kalian buat ngedenger lagunya Ken Hirai-Boku wa Kimi Ni Koi wo Suru. Soalnya bagus bangetttttt!

Akhir kata, jangan lupa klik review ya :D

Ariigatou Minna!


	7. Chapter 7

Minna-san maaf updatenya lama banget soalnya baru kelar UTS dan lagi banjir tugas belum lagi sekarang ini lagi ada acara pekan olahraga di fakultas jadinya a lil busy (apasih?).

Saya mau ngucapin terima kasih bangeeeeeeeeeeettttttt buat yang udah review di chap kemaren

Bintangsiregar6 / jenny Eun-chan : iya makasih banget, semoga passwordnya cepet tringat lagi ya hehe :D

Chewy : iya Kiba sama Naruto di fic ini karakternya agak antagonis gitu soalnya sifat mereka jahil dan tengil :D , oh iya itu ada part yang ga sengaja kehapus gitu dan akunya ga nyadar kalo part itu kehapus -_-a makanya jadi agak gaje banget ya? Sebenernya SasuNejiShino itu tuh mereka tertegun ngeliat Ino yang lagi unyu banget dengan stroberinya :D , iya musti banget denger lagu itu pokoknya #maksa :D

Endymutiara : iya ini lagi update gomen ne minna-sama

Disclaimer © Naruto ® belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Romance (?) / Teenage lifestyle

Pairing : Sabaku no Gaara and Yamanaka Ino

Slight Pairing :SasuSaku,NejiTen,ShinoHina,NaruKarin,SaiMatsu

Warning : AU , OOC, misstyping , Gaje,**ALAY INSIDE**,abal,ancur, EYD parah, Humor gagal

-000000-

Penggalan Chapter Lalu

"Tayuu pun tak kuasa untuk tidak menderaikan air matanya, Ia begitu terharu,sedih dan tak rela untuk melepas kepergian Jirou ke medan perang" Sakura kembali membacakan narasinya dengan baik.

"CUT...CUT..CUT" perintah Deidara-sensei

Semua pun bertepuk tangan, termasuk Deidara-Sensei dan Pakura-Sensei.

"Well done, Rei,Yamanaka,Sakura dan semuanya, saya sangat puas dengan kinerja kalian hari ini Hm!" ujar Deidara-Sensei

"Benar, acting kalian benar-benar luar biasa, chemistry yang kalian jalin satu sama lain sangat bagus!" ujar Pakura-Sensei kemudian.

"Soo ka..kita akhiri latihan kita hari ini, dan jangan lupa segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan teruslah berlatih, jangan dulu berpuas diri, Hm!" perintah Deidara-Sensei.

Semua siswa pun kemudian bersiap-siap pulang dan tak lupa mereka mengucapkan selamat kepada Gaara dan Ino yang memang ber-acting bagus hari itu.

-00000-

Chapter 7

Sore itu di sebuah Café di bilangan Konoha

"Eh, kalian pernah membuka-buka isi ponsel pacar kalian tidak?" Tanya Sakura membuka percakapan pada Ino, Tenten dan Hinata.

"Aku pernah! Sekali!" Jawab Tenten setelah melahap satu suapan terakhir kue keju yang ia pesan.

"Wah, terus? Bagaimana? Apa yang kau temukan?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Hmm…sebenarnya tak ada yang menarik sih, aku hanya menemukan satu folder penuh dengan dokumen tugas dan data penting lainnya, tapi yang membuatku agak jengkel adalah isi kotak masuk pesannya yang tidak bisa kutolerir!" Ujar Tenten setengah mendengus kesal sambil menyeruput tegukan terakhir minuman _Latte_ yang tadi ia pesan.

"Me…memangnya apa isi kotak masuk pesan Neji-Niisan?" Tanya Hinata antusias bercampur gugup.

"Hmmm…bagaimana menjelaskannya ya…hehe Hinata-chan yang manis, sebelum menjelaskannya aku boleh minta panekuk-mu kan? Aku masih lapar…hahaha!" Pinta Tenten yang nyengir gaje.

"Si…silakan saja kalau kau mau, aku sudah kenyang kok!" Kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan sisa panekuk-nya pada Tenten.

"Arigatou, Hina-chan! Nah, isi kotak masuk pesan di ponsel Neji itu, sangat menyulut amarahku lho! Kebanyakan pesan yang masuk ke ponsel Neji bukan dariku, tapi dari para penggemarnya yang alay banget! Mereka sok sok mencari perhatian Neji!" ujar Tenten sambil melahap panekuk-nya (sisa Hinata maksudnya *abaikan).

"Oh, jadi itu alasan kamu marah sama Neji dua minggu lalu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya…jengkelin banget kan?" jawab Tenten sambil dengan polosnya meneguk Jus Delima milik Ino tanpa izin.

"Heyy…dasar Miss Gretongan!" protes Ino yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa di wajah Tenten yang bermaksud mengatakan 'Maaf, Nggak Sengaja'.

"Nah, bagaimana denganmu Hinata-chan?" kali ini Sakura bertanya pada Hinata.

"Eh…ke…kenapa aku?" Hinata tak siap rupanya.

"Ya,apakah kamu pernah memeriksa isi ponsel Shino?" Tanya Tenten dengan antusias dan penasaran.

"A…aku pernah melihat isi ponselnya, di folder Gallery hanya terdapat Sembilan puluh Sembilan foto serangga ujinya dan satu foto dirinya yang selama ini ia jadikan foto profil di akun jejaring sosialnya." Jawab Hinata.

"APA?" Seru SakuTenIno dengan wajah shock.

"Tak adakah fotomu atau foto kalian berdua walau Cuma satupun?" Tanya Ino.

"Se…sebenernya ada, ada banyak fotoku dan foto kami bersama,tapi tak ia simpan di ponselnya, ia menyimpannya di notebook miliknya." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Oh…begitu…kau tidak sekalian memeriksa kotak masuk pesannya?" Tanya Sakura yang kentara banget keponya.

"I…iya…aku ikut membuka kotak masuknya, banyak pesan dari penggemarnya, sepertinya fanatic sekali…aku tiba-tiba saja merasa cem…cemburu pada hal itu. Apa itu wajar, Sakura-chan?"

"Tentu saja, kita para wanita memang wajar merasa cemburu pada pasangan kita, kalau kita tidak memiliki perasaan itu, patut dipertanyakan perasaan kita ini!" Ujar Sakura sok bijak.

"Bagaimana dengan kamu sendiri, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku? Sebenarnya sama saja kok, aku hanya menemukan banyak foto buah tomat di folder gambarnya (-_-) tapi fotoku dan foto Sasuke-kun juga banyak kok, di kotak masuknya aku juga menemukan banyak sekali pesan dari para penggemarnya, tapi aku maklum saja sih, dia kan ganteng, hahahahaha…" ujar Sakura sambil tertawa lepas yang disambut keluhan nafas ketiga temannya.

"Tapi…eits jangan salah paham, aku juga cemburu kok! Malah aku sempat memarahinya juga empat hari yang lalu."

"Ne, Ino-Buta, sekarang giliranmu?" ujar Sakura pada Ino.

"Eh? Gi…giliran apa?" Tanya Ino dengan nada yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura Ino!" desak Tenten.

"A…aku…baiklah, aku belum pernah membuka ponsel Gaara-kun, aku tidak berani mengusik kehidupan pribadinya." Jelas Ino.

"Nani? Kau ini payah sekali Ino-Buta, kau tidak takut dia main serong emangnya? Yang mau sama dia bukan Cuma kamu loh Ino, ingat kau punya saingan yaitu Shion dan Matsuri!" celoteh Sakura.

"I…iya sih…demo…_Watashi wa nani o subekideshou ka_?" ujar Ino.  
(Watashi wa nani o subekideshou ka? : apa yang harus kulakukan).

"_Kimi__ wa ashita kare no geitaidenwa o kariru hitsuyō ga arimasu_!" Sakura memberi saran.  
(Anata wa ashita kare no geitaidenwa o kariru hitsuyō ga arimasu! : Kamu harus meminjam ponselnya besok!).

"Tapi…aku tak berani, aku takut ia merasa terusik!" Ino tampak ragu-ragu.

"Ino-chan, Gaara-san sepertinya baik kok, jadi dia tidak akan keberatan! Percayalah!" ujar Hinata yang diamini oleh Sakura dan Tenten.

-00000-

Keesokan Harinya.

Ino dan Sakura tampak sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah, mereka tengah berjalan sambil berbincang dengan asyiknya.

"Ino-Himechan!" Seru seseorang memanggil Ino.

Ino menoleh dengan senyum manisnya saat bertemu pandang dengan orang yang memanggilnya, terang saja karena yang memanggilnya baru saja adalah kekasihnya, Gaara.

"Ne,Gaara-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Ino saat Gaara sudah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Oke, aku tak mau mengganggu kemesraan kalian, _Jaa_!" ujar Sakura yang bisa membaca keadaan.

"Matte! Kau tidak perlu pergi Sakura, aku hanya sebentar kok. Ino-chan, aku ada latihan sepak bola, aku mau menitipkan ponselku, aku tidak keberatan kan?" ujar Gaara.

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak Gaara-kun!" Jawab Ino yang setengah kaget.

"Oke, kalau begitu, _Jaa Matta Hime_!" ujar Gaara berpamitan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ino.

"Ino,kau tahu, ini kesempatanmu!" Sakura berbisik pada Ino.

"_Watashi wa totemo rakkīdesu_!" Ujar Ino sambil mengangguk.  
(Watashi wa totemo rakkīdesu! : Aku sangat beruntung!)

Sesampainya di kelas, Ino langsung membuka ponsel Gaara, Ia merona ketika melihat _wallpaper_ di layar ponsel Gaara. Ternyata itu adalah foto mereka berdua ketika di taman belakang sekolah.

Ketika ia membuka folder foto di ponsel tersebut, ia mendapati ratusan foto dirinya, sementara foto Gaara sendiri hanya ada beberapa. Di folder video pun hanya ada tujuh _file_ video dirinya ketika sedang bernyanyi dan atau menari-nari di hamparan taman bunga.

'Untung tak ada video yang tidak-tidak' begitu batinnya.

'Baiklah satu bagian lagi' Ino membatin demikian.

Ino tampak ragu-ragu membuka kotak masuk pesan di ponsel itu.

'Hmmm sejauh ini tidak ada pesan yang mencurigakan' begitu batinnya.

Namun tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada satu pesan yang mencurigakan,pesan tersebut dikirim oleh seseorang yang oleh Gaara diberi nama "?" .

Saat Ino mengecek pesan yang dikirim orang tersebut, Ino kaget karena ternyata percakapan antara orang tersebut dengan Gaara cukup panjang, berbeda dengan pesan aneh yang dikirim oleh orang lain yang nyatanya tidak dibalas sama sekali oleh Gaara.

Ino mulai membaca satu persatu pesan dan percakapan yang terjalin antara orang itu dengan kekasihnya. Semakin ia membacanya hatinya semakin panas dan ingin meledak rasanya.

"Siapa sih ini, ganjen banget!" Ino menggumam demikian tanpa sadar.

"_Dou Shitta_,Ino?" Tanya Sakura.  
(Dou Shitta : ada apa?)

"_Iya, Nanimonai_, hehehe" jawab Ino pura-pura.  
(iya,nanimonai : tidak, tidak ada apa-apa)

"Tidak usah pura-pura Ino!" sela Tenten.

"Ja…jangan bilang kamu lihat sms mencurigakan di hape Gaara,eh?" desak Sakura

"A…apa sih?"

"Katakan saja siapa si pengirim sms itu!" desak Tenten.

"Haa~h,masalahnya aku tidak tahu, bahkan Gaara sendiri tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya" Jawab Ino sambil menghela napas.

"Nani, mengapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah, Gaara menamai nomor ini di kontaknya dengan symbol tanda Tanya.

"Mungkin bisa jadi, karena Gaara tidak ingin kau tahu, mungkin saja itu selingkuhannya dia!" sergah Tenten ngawur.

"Iie, tidak mungkin! Gaara tidak seperti itu!" timpal Ino ketus.

"Hahaha, aku kan Cuma bercanda Ino!"

"Sudah, hei, memangnya bagaimana isi smsnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Baca sendiri sajalah!" ujar Ino sambil menyerahkan ponsel Gaara pada Sakura.

From : ?

To: Gaara

? : mEdt mLm k4k4g, pHa kBr nEh?

G : ? maaf ini siapa? Aku tidak mengerti isi pesanmu!

? : iiCh, kUg JuTeX bEudT sEyh jWbx? nE aQwh k4g, aD!k kLs k4k4g, nE nUmbx G44r4-sEnp4i kHan?

G : Kami-Sama, bisakah kau mengirim pesan dengan cara NORMAL?!

? : iiCh, nE kHn La99ee tReaNd kk! K4k4g jD mKiNt uNyU dEaCh kLu aggy MrAh! mKiNt ngeF4Ns aQwh JdX, kyaaaaa! ;)

G : ? tolong sekali ini saja,aku mohon gunakanlah bahasa yang normal agar aku dapat memahami isi pesan bodohmu ini! Onegai shimasu!

? : iichh,kakak so sweet beudt dech ampe memohon-memohon gityuu ama aqwh,aqwh jadi malu ;)

G : soo ka, akhirnya aku bisa membaca isi pesanmu, biarpun aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksudmu -_- , sekarang katakan! Apa tujuanmu mengirimiku pesan malam-malam begini?

? : iich, woles ajjah kale kagg! aQwh kan Cuma mau ngucapin konbanwa sama oyasumi aja, kagg telpon aQwh donx! Aqwh khant pendt beudht denger suaranya kagg! Pliisss _

G : Kami-sama! Memangnya kamu siapa?

? : iiich kagg kUk pilih kasih siich? Giliran Ino-Senpai malah ditelepon? Khant aqwh juggga pendht dapet fanservice? *puppyeyes

G : Ino itu kekasihku! Sedangkan kamu hanyalah makhluk tak teridentifikasi bahkan eksistensimu perlu dipertanyakan, paham?

? : iichhh, kakak ketus beudht deh! Eh iya kak, besok kakak ada latihan sepakbola khant ea? Aqwh mau nonton kakak ah

? : kakkkkkk, kuk enggak bales seeyychh?

? : kakkkk, uDin tdur ea?

? : kakkkkkkk,,,, :((((((((

G : zzzzzzzzz

? : oWh, kakag udin tidur, yaudin, medt bhubhu ajjah deh ea.

Sejenak Sakura berhenti membaca percakapan dalam pesan tersebut dan tak kuat menahan gelak tawa.

Ino yang keheranan lantas bertanya : "Dekorin,kau kenapa?"

"Hahaha,na…nanti saja kuberi tahu…hahahhahaha"

Ino yang kesal hanya bisa mendecih dan lantas menghiraukan Sakura dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengotak-atik ponselnya sendiri.

Setelah tawa Sakura mereda (?) , lantas ia melanjutkan membaca kotak pesan di ponsel kekasihnya itu.

? : kak, uDin Ban9un bLum Siiichhh?

? : Alloooww kakakggk, bLes DunX!

? : kak, kUk Gag bLes :'(

G : saya sudah bangun tidur sejak tadi,namun hal pertama yang kulakukan saat terbangun bukanlah melihat telepon genggam.

? : Kak, aku Slalu nNtN Kakagg maeNt BhULLa lOh Kagg…

G : Oh Ya? Mengapa demikian?

? : YaEaLLahh, KkAg khant GaNtNg, Jago laggeee MkanYa aQ SyUkka LeAt KkAg…

G : Oh Ya? Terimakasih

? : eH kAg, kPand2 AjjArieen aQ mAen Bhulla kEaK kakak dUnX…

G : Hah? Untuk apa? Kamu ingin belajar bermain sepak bola? Perempuan kan tidak perlu bermain sepak bola.

? : xixixixixxxxixixiixi :D

G : ?

? : aQ kHaNt pEn nGelap kerIngAt kAkAq, aQ iRRi sAmA inO-Senpai.

? : kAkgg, kUk gUg bLeZZ sMs aQ sIIeeyyyhhh? (received 8 days ago)

? : kAkgg? (received 7 days ago)

? : Allooowwwwwwww :* (received 6 days ago)

? : Konnichi wa Kakakk Gantengggggg ;* (received yesterday at 3:46 pm)

? : HOLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA Prince Charming :* (received today at 7:07 am)

"Bagaimana, menyebalkan sekali kan?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Hmmmmm, memang menyebalkan sih, tapi kira-kira siapa ya si gadis centil ini?" jawab Sakura.

"Chotto Matte Minna, coba aku cek nomor ponselnya di ponselku." ujar Tenten.

"Aku cek juga deh, siapa tahu terdaftar di kontakku." Sakura mengikuti apa yang Tenten lakukan.

"NANI?!" Seru Tenten dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Nande?" Tanya Ino keheranan.

"Ino…nomor ponsel ini terdaftar di kontakku dengan nama 'penganggu' , itu artinya nomor ini juga yang sering mengganggu Sasuke-kun!" Ujar Sakura.

"Ah yang benar kau Sakura? Nomor ini juga yang telah mengirimi pesan seduktif pada Neji!" papar Tenten.

"Coba kulihat, mungkin saja aku mengenalnya!" tawar Hinata.

"Matte,me…mengapa bisa begini? Minna, rupanya nomor tersebut milik…milik Haku-San!" kata Hinata

"HAH? NANI?!" seru InoSakuTen.

"Ma…maksudmu Haku yang itu?" Sakura masih tak percaya rupanya.

"Apa kau yakin Hinata? Apa benar Haku yang 'berbeda' itu?" sergah Tenten dan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk.

Mereka berempat terdiam sejenak dan kemudian tanpa babibu lagi mereka langsung berlari secepat Elang Konoha menuju lapangan Sepak Bola.

Terlihat Gaara sedang berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan dan akan mengambil tasnya, sementara Sasuke dan Neji sudah lebih dulu terduduk di pinggir lapangan sambil meminum air mineral dingin.

"Gaara-ku~n!" Seru Ino sambil berlari ke arah Gaara diikuti SakuTenHina.

"Gaara-kun, jelaskan ini padaku!" tuntut Ino pada Gaara seraya menyerahkan ponsel Gaara pada Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu Ino? _Wakarimasen!_" jawab Gaara tak mengerti.  
(Wakarimasen : saya tidak mengerti)

"_Hontōni yoroshīdesu ka_?" Tanya Ino untuk memastikan.  
(Hontōni yoroshīdesu ka : apa kau yakin?)

"Hai', Hime aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksudmu" ujar Gaara dengan tulus.

"_O mite mimashou_! Apa maksud dari semua ini!" ucap Ino dengan tegas.  
(O mite mimashou! : Lihatlah!)

Sejenak Gaara melihat isi pesan 'sampah' itu lantas tersenyum tipis dan berkata : "Hime,ini hanya pesan sampah,aku bahkan tak mengenali siapa pengirim pesan ini!".

"Hmmm…tapi kenapa kau tanggapi,lihat saja pesan-pesan itu,semuanya bernada genit dan centil! Aku kan jadi…jadi…" Ino tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Cemburu maksudmu?" potong Gaara sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Benar kan kau cemburu,Heh?"

Ino hanya bisa mengangguk malu.

"Kau, tak perlu cemburu Ino,abaikan saja pesan-pesan bodoh itu!" ujar Gaara sambil memegang kedua bahu Ino dan menatap amta Ino lekat-lekat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang terbatuk.

"Maaf mengganggu dunia kalian, Ino, ingat tujuan kita kemari!" ujar Tenten pada Ino.

"Gaara,Neji,Sasuke, kalian mendapat pesan singkat yang bernada centil dan dengan bahasa dan tulisan alien yang membuat mata kalian sakit kan?" Tanya Tenten

Ketiganya mengangguk tak tertarik.

"Apa kalian tahu siapa sebenarnya pengirim pesan tersebut?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya sambil menahan rasa jengkel.

"Dilihat dari bahasa dan tulisannya, yang pasti dia seorang perempuan remaja" jawab Sasuke dengan nada angkuh.

"SALAH!" ujar InoSakuTen dengan tampang Inner mereka.

"Maksudmu? Lalu siapa yang mengirim?" Tanya Neji keheranan.

Dengan penuh amarah InoSakuTen menunjuk seseorang yang tengah asyik menatap Sasuke,Gaara dan Neji dengan mupengnya dari kejauhan(?).

"Chotto Matte Kudasai! Bagaimana mungkin dia? Dia itu laki-laki!" kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, akan kubuktikan!" ujar Hinata.

"Haku-kun, kemarilah!" panggil Hinata yang kali ini entah bagaimana caranya bisa bersuara lebih keras.

Yang dipanggil pun mendekat dengan senangnya karena ia berpikir ia bisa melihat ketiga orang idamannya dari dekat.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kenapa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Haku pada Hinata namun matanya malah sibuk melirik SasuGaaNeji.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sakura langsung menekan tombol di ponselnya bermaksud memanggil nomor tertentu. Sedetik kemudian ponsel Haku berdering dengan nyaringnya.

"Eh,maaf ada panggilan ke ponselku,sebentar ya!" ujar Haku dengan polosnya.

Sasuke,Gaara dan Neji hanya bisa memasang tampang datar namun shock, teramat sangat kaget dan tak percaya bahwa yang selama ini menggoda mereka melalui pesan-pesan alay adalah seorang laki-laki, terlebih lagi laki-laki itu adalah asisten logistik tim sepak bola.

"Jadi, nomor itu adalah nomor ponselmu, Eh?" Tanya Ino dengan tampang Innernya yang menyeramkan.

"Oh, jadi nomor yang baru saja memanggilku adalah nomor milikmu Ino-senpai,kalau begitu aku akan menyimpannya" ujar Haku dengan santainya.

"Kau kan yang selama ini mengirimi pesan ganjen ke ponsel pacar-pacar kami?" kali ini giliran Sakura yang menekan Haku.

"E…eto…saya tidak mengerti maksud Sakura-Senpai!".

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" bentak Tenten.

"Akui saja Haku!" bentak Ino.

"E…eto…tapi saya hanya…"

"HANYA APA?"

"Saya hanya ingin dekat dengan mereka bertiga" ujar Haku

"Ingin dekat katamu? Kalau ingin dekat kenapa harus ingin mengelap keringat Gaara segala?" sentak Ino dengan nada yang tidak santai.

"Ka…karena…"

"KARENA APA?" bentak InoSakuTenHina, kali ini Hinata turut tersulut emosinya.

Belum sempat menjawab, Haku langsung lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan keempat gadis yang kini makin tersulut emosinya.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, keempatnya langsung lari secepat kilat mengejar Haku yang berlari tunggang langgang.

"Sulit dipercaya,yang selama ini menggodaku ternyata bukan hanya kaum hawa saja!" ujar Gaara tak percaya.

"Heh,itu artinya bukan Cuma perempuan saja yang tertarik pada kita kan?" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Memangnya kau sudi ditaksir laki-laki?" Tanya Gaara.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan minumnya.

"Lantas,bagaimana dengan mereka berempat? Apa kita perlu mengejarnya?" Tanya Neji.

"Biarkan saja, itu urusan perempuan,kalau kita ikut campur, itu hanya akan menimbulkan masalah baru" jawab Sasuke.

TBC

Minna, sekian chapter kali ini, mohon review ya, maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, kali ini saya ngetiknya di warnet, jadinya buru-buru karena udah mau tutup


End file.
